Melukis Langit
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Tidak hingga kau mengetahuinya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.
1. I: Une

Melukis Langit

_Summary_: Bagi Alibaba, tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Ya, kecuali suaranya bisa membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping atau menumbuhkan harapan baru.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I: Une

**_It is impossible to see the angel unless you first have a notion of it.  
-James Hillman-_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ibu, malaikat itu apa?"_

"_Hm? Malaikat adalah makhluk Tuhan yang kuat dan cerdas. Mereka diciptakan dari cahaya, dan bertugas memuliakan Tuhan, dan melindungi manusia."_

"_Melindungi manusia? Malaikat itu baik, ya, bu?"_

"_Sangat baik."_

"_Anoo...apa malaikat juga menjagaku?"_

"_Tentu saja. Malaikat menjaga setiap hamba-Nya dengan penuh kasih sayang."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lawrence School of Music.

Alibaba Saluja tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa ia bisa mendapat undangan untuk sekolah disini. Salah sseorang teman dari mendiang ibunya mendaftarkannya disini, katanya ia memiliki talenta. Talenta sih talenta, tetapi dengan gajinya bekerja sambilan mana cukup untuk membayar biaya sekolah disini? Setengah enggan, cowok pirang itupun akhirnya mengisi formulir dan mengantri bersama yang lain untuk tes pembagian kelas.

Pembagian pendaftarannya dibagi menjadi tiga. Yaitu tes vokal, tes vokal yang calon siswanya bisa memainkan alat musik, atau hanya instrumentalnya saja. Alibaba masuk kedalam kloter yang kedua, dan calon siswanya tidak sebanyak yang pertama dan ketiga. Nomor pendaftarannya sangat mengerikan, 444. Duh, jurinya sudah keburu bete mungkin saat menilai suaranya.

Nomor demi nomor berlalu, dan akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, dan dengan seteman gitar yang mantap, Alibaba Saluja-pun dipanggil. Ia berdiri diantara tiga orang juri. Sang Vocal Coach, Yamuraiha. Instrumental Coach, Masrur dan General Instructor(GI), Sharrkan.

"Sebutkan nama dan usia." Kata _coach_ Yamuraiha.

"Euhm..." Alibaba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "A...Alibaba Saluja, 17 tahun."

_Coach_ Yamuraiha menggedikkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Alibaba harus memulai. Dengan permainan gitarnya yang kidal, cowok pirang itu membawakan lagu Ignorance secara akustik. Namun setelah _reff_, GI Sharrkan menghentikannya.

"Siapa yang mau _take over_?" tanyanya, menoleh kepada kedua _coach_ disebelahnya.

"Seleramu banget, tuh. Ambil gih." Ketus _coach _Yamuraiha.

"Suaranya lebih baik diasah." Jawab _coach_ Masrur.

GI Sharrkan menulis sesuatu, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Alibaba. Isinya adalah prosedur administrasi pengurusan kelas.

"Selamat datang di kelasku, _Baritone_." GI Sharrkan tersenyum ramah.

"Eh? _Baritone_?" tanya Alibaba bingung.

"Iya. _Vocal range_ dengan dua oktaf. Warna suaramu khas dan ada beberapa dialek yang memberikan warna pada suaramu. Tetap berlatih ya!"

Alibaba memang sedikit bingung. Akhirnya ia keluar, menjinjing _guitar case_ dan menuju kelas yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hebatnya Lawrence School of Music, mereka tidak hanya mengajarkan segala-galanya tentang musik disini. Ada _manner lesson class_, kelas bahasa asing, kelas sains, sosial dan olahraga juga dengan porsi 3:1 untuk setiap subjek dalam sehari dibandingkan dengan pelajaran musik. Pembagian kelasnya, sesuai dengan _vocal range_ si siswa itu sendiri. Untuk kelas cowok, ada 180 siswa Bass, 230 siswa Baritone, 55 siswa Tenor, dan 3 siswa Countertenor. Untuk kelas cewek, ada 300 siswi Sopran, 28 siswi Mezzo-Sopran, 345 siswi Alto dan 10 siswi Contralto.

Sebagai siswa dari kelas ter-mainstream di kelas cowok, Alibaba merasa ini adalah sistem kasta. Banyak anak-anak yang tidak mau berteman dengan anak dari kelas yang berbeda. Dan rata-rata cewek cantik berasal dari kelas Sopran.

"Hai, anak baru!"

Alibaba terlonjak. Ada seorang cowok dengan bekas luka bakar didaerah mata kirinya. Cowok itu tersenyum canggung, melirik kertas yang dipegang Alibaba.

"Jadi, kau masuk kelas Baritone, Alibaba?" sapanya.

"Ye...yeah." Alibaba melipat-lipat kertasnya dan mengantunginya. "Tidak sopan memanggil orang langsung seperti itu."

Cowok itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh, gitu? Kalau begitu, namaku Ren Hakuryuu. Aku dari kelas Tenor. Salam kenal, ya!"

"Iya." Jawab Alibaba datar.

"Hey, kau lapar, tidak. Di sekolah ini kantinnya keren, lho." Hakuryuu tersenyum cerah.

"Makasih. Aku lagi tanggung bulan." Jawab Alibaba, menolak dengan halus.

"Masih kaku saja! Aku traktir deh!"

Alibaba yang diseret-seret ke kantin hanya bisa pasrah. Ia membetulkan seragamnya yang sedikit kebesaran dengan canggung. Hakuryuu membelikan Alibaba sekotak susu, sebungkus roti kare, KitKat dan seikat (seikat isinya tiga buah) pisang dengan jumlah dikali dua Mereka duduk berdua, disebuah meja dengan dua bangku yang sangat panjang.

"Makanlah, nggak perlu sungkan denganku." Jawab Hakuryuu sambil melahap pisangnya. "Umm...aku suka banget makan pisang."

"Eh? Aku juga." Alibaba mengupas pisangnya, lalu makan. "Aku biasa memakannya dengan cara digoreng, dimakan sebagai makanan pokok."

"Aku juga suka pisang goreng! Manis dan renyah, lalu dimakan dengan sirup gula."

"Harum dan manisnya pisang memang luar biasa lezat." Timpal Alibaba.

"Mesra banget sepasang monyet baru ini!"

Alibaba tersentak. Seseorang melemparnya dengan kaleng soda bekas. Ia menggeram, dan menemukan cowok dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dijalin hingga mata kakinya. Matanya yang kemerahan menyiratkan rasa tidak suka pada Alibaba yang menatapnya dengan pandangan amarah.

"Anak-anak kelas Baritone, ya? Calon-calon sampah." Cibirnya. Alibaba nyaris melayangkan tinjunya kalau saja Hakuryuu tidak menahannya dengan susah payah.

"Ma...maaf, jangan ganggu kami, Judal." Ucap Hakuryuu lembut.

"Huh." Anak bernama Judal itu hanya mendecih, dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan sih sikapnya itu. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Alibaba.

"Namanya Judal. Dia anak kelas Countertenor." Jawab Hakuryuu. "Dia jadi begitu, karena sikapnya sendiri. Dia tidak punya teman disini."

"Bukankah kelas Countertenor itu dihuni oleh 3 orang? Apa yang dua lagi juga muak dengan sikapnya?"

"Bukan," Hakuryuu meminum susunya. "Yang dua lagi sebenarnya adalah Treble, Boy Soprano. Suara Judal terlalu 'pekat' untuk digabungkan dengan para Tenor."

"Rumit sekali sih sekolah ini." Alibaba mendecih.

"Tidak serumit itu kok. Karena kau belum menjalaninya saja. Aku sudah 4 tahun disini, dan sekolah disini sangat menyenangkan."

"Menurutmu." Decak Alibaba lagi.

"Eh? Tidak begitu, kok. Saat kau masuk kesini pada umur dibawah 12 tahun, biasanya kau akan ditempatkan di kelas wanita."

"Kelas cewek?" Alibaba langsung menyesali kenapa ia tidak dimasukkan kedalam sekolah ini sebelum masa pubertas.

"Tapi," Hakuryuu menepuk bahunya. "Jalani saja. Semua ini akan membuatmu senang, kok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakuryuu benar.

Alibaba sangat senang, karena ternyata GI Sharrkan sangat menyukai permainan gitarnya yang kidal. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa suara Alibaba bagus, mirip Brendon Urie, vokalisnya Panic! At the disco. Namun Alibaba punya dialek yang khas saat mengucapkan huruf _T_, suku kata _he_ dan _ar_, dan huruf J sehingga ia terdengar seperti penyanyi Perancis.

"Dan juga," Sharrkan menambahkan pada catatan Alibaba. "Warna suaramu itu romantis banget. Sayang aja mukamu nggak ganteng-ganteng amat."

"Maaf?!" nada suara Alibaba meninggi.

"Bercanda." Sharrkan tertawa. "Asah saja sedikit _sex appeal_ mu. Siapa tahu keluar dari sini jadi artis."

Saat keluar dari kelas, ia melihat kelasnya Hakuryuu, kelas Tenor, tengah berlatih vokal ditengah lapangan. Bagi Alibaba yang tidak ngerti-ngerti amat dengan musik, hanya melihat anak-anak itu berusaha berteriak, mengeluarkan suara dari dalam perut mereka. Lalu membusungkan dada, dan menghentak-hentakkan suara hingga berbunyi 'hak. Hak.' Alibaba ingat, itu namanya _stakato_, pemanasan sebelum bernyanyi. Karena menurutnya itu lucu, Sharrkan selalu menghukumnya melakukan stakato dengan menahan tawa. Dan cara itu lumayan berhasil.

Pelajaran selanjutnya yang ia laksanakan adalah bahasa Perancis. Kata-kata favorit Alibaba adalah _Regarde ou tu marches maitenant(*). _Kalau kata anak-anak perempuan, bahasa Perancis terdengar sangat sopan dan romantis. Padahal menurut Alibaba Saluja, bahasa Perancis itu malah seperti bunyi ikan mas koki yang sedang sakau dan disalah terjemahkan.

"_Excuze moi ,mademoiselle, je veux aller au toilet, s'il vous plait_? (*)" ucap Alibaba terbata-bata karena masih nyontek catetan dan kebelet pipis.

"_Oui_." Balas sang guru. Lalu Alibaba melesat pergi ke toilet.

Setelah sangat lega karena berhasil menunaikan panggilan alam, Alibaba berjalan menuju kelasnya melewati jalan memutar. Saat melewati ruang UKS, ia mendengar suara tangisan. Lagipula pintunya sedikit terbuka. Alibaba memberanikan diri untuk masuk, dan melihat hanya ada satu orang disana. Tidak ada petugas kesehatan, karena memang sang guru kesehatan juga mengajar pelajaran lain. Ada seorang anak, dengan rambut kebiruan gelap yang panjang dijalin. Usianya mungkin masih 10-11 tahunan. Ia meringkuk, sambil menangis. Alibaba menepuk tubuh anak itu dengan lembut.

"Hey, sedang apa kau disini? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Alibaba.

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tertutup bantal. Matanya bengkak karena menangis. Ia menyingkap selimut berwarna gelap dipinggangnya dan menunjukkan pada Alibaba sebuah luka yang cukup dalam sehingga betisnya berdarah, bahkan sudah berwarna kebiruan.

"Sakit...hiks...guru UKS-nya tidak datang-datang." Rengeknya.

"Duh, ini nggak bisa dibiarkan, lho!" Alibaba jadi panik. "Wajahmu sampai pucat begini. Sakit sekali, ya? Tunggu ya."

Dengan serampangan Alibaba membongkar lemari P3K UKS, mengambil obat merah, perban, plester, pinset, kapas, alkohol dan paracetamol serta segelas air minum dari dispenser. Ia melapisi buntalan kapas dengan kassa dan mencelupkannya dengan alkohol, lalu mengelap kaki anak itu.

"Tahan ya..." katanya. Anak itu tersentak saat Alibaba mengoleskan alkohol ke bagian tengah lukanya.

"Aih? Ada batunya, mungkin." Alibaba mendekatkan wajahnya ke betis anak itu, hingga melihat serpihan batu yang terbilang besar dan akan sangat sakit jika dicabut, meski dengan tangan atau pinset sekalipun."

"Sakit...sakit sekali disitu." Kata anak itu.

Alibaba kelihatan sedikit kebingungan. "Ukh...gimana ya? Mmm..."

"Cepatlah...sakit..." rengek anak itu.

Alibaba semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke betis anak itu, hingga ia merasakan nafas Alibaba di kakinya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Alibaba mencabut serpihan batu itu menggunakan mulutnya. Bibirnya yang tipis dan lembut mengusap luka anak itu, membuatnya merinding. Antara sakit, mati rasa dan geli. Alibaba meludahkan serpihan batu dan sedikit darah yang tadi terhisap dari luka anak itu dan rasa pahit alkohol. Setelah membebat lukanya dengan rapi, ia menyodorkan segelas air dan pil paracetamol.

"Minumlah. Ini akan membuat sakitmu berkurang."

Anak itu meminum obatnya dengan patuh, lalu Alibaba menarik kursi, duduk disebelah ranjangnya. Anak itu membaca papan nama di jas Alibaba, lalu tersenyum.

"Alibaba-kun baik sekali. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah," Alibaba juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Aladdin."

"Alibaba-kun kembali ke kelas saja."

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Siapa tahu kau perlu ke toilet atau mau minum."

"Aku tidak semanja itu, kok. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak. Sampai kau bisa berjalan sendiri." Bantah Alibaba. "Ya? Atau kau mau aku menggendongmu ke kelas?"

Aladdin tertawa, mengulurkan tangannya, dan membelai rambut Alibaba. "Terima kasih, Alibaba-kun. Alibaba-kun baik sekali."

Alibaba cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan anak itu. "He...hey, kau kan lebih muda dariku. Harusnya aku yang melakukannya, kan?" lalu Alibaba menepuk-nepuk kepala Aladdin penuh sayang.

"Mmmmh...oh iya, Alibaba-kun di kelas _baritone_?"

"Iya. Semua orang disini mengerti musik ya? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa sih meski bisa main gitar. Apa itu pitch, Tenor, Alto..."

"Kelas kita dekat. Mau antarkan aku ke kelas? Hanya tiga kelas sebelum kelasmu."

Tiga kelas? Berarti anak ini ada di kelas alto.

"Kelas Alto? Baiklah." Alibaba menggendong Aladdin di punggungnya lalu berjalan keluar setelah membereskan semua alat-alat P3K tersebut.

"Aku bukan di kelas Alto." Aladdin tertawa. "Tiga kelas sebelum Baritone berarti Countertenor, kan?"

Alibaba menyumpahi kedodolannya sendiri. "Oh, kau _boy soprano_ ya?"

"Iya. Kalau Alibaba-kun bosan belajar dikelas, masuk kelasku saja."

"Eh? Mana boleh."

Aladdin mencubit pipi Alibaba. "Boleh. Kami nggak pernah belajar. Cuma main-main sendiri dikelas. Gurunya jarang datang soalnya."

"Aduuuuh. Memang guru-guru kelas Countertenor berbeda, ya?"

"Iya. Langsung kepala sekolah Sinbad yang melatih kami."

Kepala sekolah Lawrence School of Music ini adalah seorang konduktor kelas dunia, Sinbad Sindria yang memang lebih aktif di Broadway dan Opera-opera di Italia dan Russia daripada melatih disini. Namun, masuk ke kelas itu sama saja dengan membuang harga diri. Judal dikelas itu juga, kan? Hanya dengan masuk kelas Baritone dan makan pisang, Alibaba tidak terima dikatai 'monyet' dan 'calon sampah' oleh orang dengan kasta setinggi itu.

"Alibaba-kun, turunkan aku." Kata Aladdin.

Alibaba menurut. Ia menurunkan Aladdin tepat didepan kelasnya. Anak berambut kepang dan berbaju olahraga itu menarik-narik kemejanya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Alibaba ramah.

"Sini, kubisikkan sesuatu." Kata anak itu.

Alibaba patuh. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Namun anak itu tidak membisikkan apapun. Aladdin mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Alibaba dengan liar, lalu melepaskannya begitu saja. Aladdin membuka pintu kelasnya dan mengedip genit.

"Sampai jumpa, manisku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BACOTAN AUTHOR:**

_-Regarde ou tu marches maitenant: lihat dimana kamu jalan sekarang. _

_-Excuze moi ,mademoiselle, je veux aller au toilet, s'il vous plait: permisi, miss! Maaf saya mau ke toilet. _

_-Oui: iya. Ya. Baiklah. _

**Awawawa saya ngetik apaan ini?! Dan untuk istilah-istilah dalam musiknya juga, itu cuma sebatas pengetahuan saya. Saya juga nggak bisa nyanyi dan main musik, tetapi banyak berteman sama anak-anak paduan suara yang mengerti dan semenjak jadi fansnya Jean Baptiste Maunier, jadi mulai agak rajin nge-search tentang musik deh. Ehehe. Bagi readers yang lebih mengerti, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. **

**Dan fic ini akan dibuat multichap! –tebar bunga- hayo tebak siapa anak ketiga dikelas countertenor? Soal bahasa Perancis, karena author dapet bahasa perancis disekolah (gurunya uke lho! *w*Tapi sayang dia udah nggak ada karena cuman guru magang hiks)**

**Dan untuk suaranya Alibaba...saya emang ngebayangain si dio sambil dengerin lagu Panic! At the disco sih. Dan emang tipe-tipe suara romantis cocok untuk cowok mellow macam Alibaba –apadah-**

**Yosh. Sekian bacotan saya. Babay! –ilang pake smoke bomb- **


	2. II: ce garçon

Melukis Langit

_Summary_: Bagi Alibaba, tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Ya, kecuali suaranya bisa membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping atau menumbuhkan harapan baru.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

II: _ce garçon_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Everything is a miracle. It is a miracle that one does not dissolve in one's bath like a lump of sugar._

-_Pablo Picasso_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Semua ini cuma gara-gara satu orang bocah. _

Alibaba sudah punya dua teman baru lagi. Titus Alexius dari kelas Sopran dan Sphintus Carmen dari kelas Bass. Lalu Morgiana, dari kelas Mezzo Sopran. Titus mengalami telat puber sehingga suaranya belum pecah. Hal seperti itu, sering terjadi, namun tidak banyak. Mereka adalah teman-teman yang baik. Alibaba biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama mereka berempat di taman belakang sekolah.

"_You know you look so good!_" Alibaba menggenjreng gitarnya penuh emosi karena kesal dengan pelajaran partitur nada. Bagi orang yang nggak begitu mengerti musik sepertinya hal seperti itu sama saja seperti _living hell_.

"Ngyahahahaha. Alibaba stress!" Titus tertawa sampai berguling-gulingan dirumput.

"_C'mon c'mon c'mon, c'mon baby, now!" _Alibaba tidak peduli, ia menyanyikan lagu dari The Beatles itu secara serampangan sebagai luapan emosi jiwa.

"Biarin. Dia mah memang sarap, kan?" Hakuryuu juga tak mampu membendung tawanya.

"Gila! Gilaaaaa." Titus masih bergulingan, terkikik geli.

Alibaba masih saja bernyanyi, namun teman-temannya tengah berhenti tertawa begitu saja. Seseorang mendekati mereka, dan membawa aura mendung seketika. Alibaba sendiri berhenti berdemo (karena apa yang dia lakukan tidak sama sekali bukan nyanyi) setelah seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Dua tangan mungil.

"A-li-baba-kuuuuuuuuuuuun~~" Aladdin spontan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Alibaba dari belakang.

"Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!?" teriaknya panik. Wajahnya mendadak merah seperti buah tomat.

"Aku pinjam dia sebentar, ya!" Aladdi menggeret Alibaba menjauhi teman-temannya.

Hakuryuu en the geng nggak bilang apa-apa selain cuma megap-megap kayak ikan lele. Aladdin membawa Alibaba ke kelasnya. Disana ada Judal, yang tengah main laptop di ujung ruangan, dan seorang cowok dengan rambut putih pendek yang tengah membaca novel tebal dengan telinga tersumpal _headphone_.

"Eh?! Aladdin, ada apa?" tanya Alibaba.

"Aku belum bilang makasih untuk yang kemarin." Aladdin memamerkan perban di betisnya. "Alibaba tinggal bilang saja mau apa."

"Eh?!" Alibaba agak terkejut. "Nggak perlu. Aku ikhlas kok."

"Nggak boleh begitu. Alibaba-kun sudah makan siang?"

"Eh? Be...belum, sih."

"Ya sudah. Aku punya banyak makanan disini, makan bareng yuk!"

Aladdin memberikan Alibaba kotak makannya. Isinya adalah _sandwich _keju, telur rebus dan tomat. Mereka berdua makan di bangku tengah, sementara cowok yang daritadi baca buku itu akhirnya bangkit dan mengepit bukunya di dagu, mengalungi _headphone_-nya, lalu menjinjing buku tebal itu disamping tubuhnya.

"Jafar-san mau kemana?" tanya Aladdin.

Jafar, cowok itu, menoleh dan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Test Voice. Cuma liat-liat doang sih palingan."

Saat cowok itu pergi, Alibaba menoleh pada Aladdin. "Cowok itu gurumu?"

"Jafar-san? Bukan. Dia siswa kelas ini kok." Jawab Aladdin. "Karena teknik vokalnya bagus banget, Kepala Sekolah memintanya melatih kelas cewek sesekali. Suaranya Jafar-san keren banget, lho! Bisa nge_bass_," Aladdin memberat-beratkan suaranya. "Ala-ala _blues_," Aladdin memperdalam suaranya.  
"Dan bisa _treble_ jugaaaaaa." Lalu melengkingkan suaranya.

"Keren banget. Kenapa dia nggak lulus lebih cepat aja sih?" Alibaba melahap _sandwich_nya.

"Jafar-san di-_drill_ untuk menjadi pelatih para boy soprano dan Countertenor." Jelas Aladdin. "Sayangnya Jafar-san orangnya _moody_. Kadang dia lebih beratin mainan BB sama baca novel daripada ngajarin aku sama Judal-kun."

"Apa-apaan itu? Nggak professional banget, sih." Gerutu Alibaba.

"Bukan gitu," Aladdin tersenyum sedih. "Jafar-san punya penyakit. Katanya, demi bisa menjadi _coach_ para Countertenor, dia rela nggak lagi menjalani terapi."

Alibaba terdiam.

"Jafar-san baik kok..." Aladdin menghabiskan bekalnya. "Eh, Alibaba kalo mau belajar lebih banyak tentang vokal masuk sini aja. Nanti aku bilang deh sama Jafar-san."

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku sedang intensif belajar teknik _toque_."

"Betul. Tahu diri juga tuh."

Judal mengerenyit ketus melihat keberadaan Alibaba. Ia mematikan laptopnya, lalu mendekati mereka berdua. Memandangi Aladdin dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Judal-kun mau apa?!" Aladdin memeluk Alibaba dengan sikap protektif.

"Hati-hati saja, siapa tahu monyet itu mendekatimu hanya untuk masuk Choir atau Opera." Cibir Judal. "Heh, Baritone. Secara sih nggak mungkin, ya."

"Nggak ada urusan dengan itu, Judal-kun. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Ketus Aladdin dengan sikap dewasa, yang membuat Alibaba sedikit takjub. "Ayo pergi, Alibaba-kun."

Aladdin dengan kesal membawa Alibaba keluar kelas, berjalan-jalan saja tidak jelas. Padahal kelas sudah masuk. Ia sempat melewati kelas Ensemble yang tengah latihan dengan _cello bass_. Aladdin membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang nyaris tidak pernah dia datangi: perpustakaan.

"Aku ingin dengan suara Alibaba-kun." Aladdin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa besar dari kulit hitam.

"Eh? Kau sudah dengar, kan tadi pagi?" Alibaba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Suaraku jelek."

"Tidak." Aladdin mengambil sebuah gitar yang disediakan disana. "Suaramu yang sebenarnya. Tadi itu Alibaba-kun cuma teriak-teriak."

Alibaba tertawa renyah. Ia menerima gitar yang diambilkan Aladdin, lalu duduk disebelahnya. Cowok pirang itu menyetem gitar itu sesuai dengan kenyamanannya, lalu ia menopangkan dagunya ke badan gitar.

"Hey, kau membawaku bolos, ya, anak nakal?" Katanya sambil menyentil kening Aladdin.

"Ehehe." Aladdin hanya nyengir. "Sekali ini saja."

"Mau lagu apa?"

Aladdin menggeleng. "Apapun yang Alibaba-kun suka."

"Nggak mau. Kamu juga harus nyanyi. Jangan curang."

"Nggak mau. Aku malu." Jawab Aladdin simpel.

"Heh, heh, ini kan sekolah musik. Kenapa kau bisa bilang malu? Suaraku mungkin terlalu rendah buatmu, jadi kalo nggak bisa ngikutin maaf, ya."

Aladdin mengangguk.

Alibaba mulai menggenjreng gitarnya. Wajah Aladdin yang _childish_ menunjukkan ketakjubkan yang menggemaskan. Alibaba hanya cengengesan dan mulai bernyanyi,

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitters raining on me_

_You like a shot of pure gold_

_I think i'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know, you spin me out of control_

Aladdin terkesima. Suara baritone Alibaba sangat lembut, menggelitik hatinya. Namun setelah mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakannya, Aladdin tersadar bahwa cowok pirang ini lebih dari sekedar indah. Ekspresinya yang mudah berubah, kejujuran dan kebahagiaan selalu terpancar dari matanya yang bulat dan berkilau bak madu bertabur emas. Ia bisa memasukkan setiap emosi dengan tepat di tiap lirik yang dia nyanyikan. Senyumnya yang tulus dan penuh dengan kasih sayang itu...

Saat itu Aladdin sadar, bahwa Alibaba Saluja telah mencuri hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa! Jafar-senpai! Ajari aku lagi teknik yang begitu!"

_Cewek-cewek berisik_, rutuk Jafar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sangat menyukai _head voice_-nya. Padahal itu adalah sejatanya untuk menjatuhkan Yamuraiha dari tokoh utama Dramatic Sopran di Opera. Jafar mendengus bosan, dan memilih untuk berjalan keluar. Ia kembali mendengarkan musik, dan pergi ke Audiotorium Golden Phoenix, tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada sekarang. Sudah ada dua puluh lima anak-anak yang mengenakkan jubah putih panjang seperti Paus yang berbaris dengan rapi, memandangi papan penyangga partitur nada dengan penuh harap. Jafar melirik ke sudut ruangan, Kepala Sekolah Sinbad mengambil alih piano favoritnya.

"Anak-anakku," kata sang kepala sekolah. "Sepertinya kita bisa mulai latihan."

Jafar mendengus. "Oke. Pemanasan dulu. Enam pembukaaan. Stakato!"

Anak-anak itu mengikuti pose Jafar, membusungkan dada dengan tangan di pinggang, menahan nafas.

"Satu."

"Hak!"

"Dua!"

"Hak! Hak!"

"Tiga!"

"Hak! Hak! Hak!"

"Empat!"

"Hak! Hak! Hak! Hak!"

"Lima!"

"Hak! Hak! Hak! Hak! Hak!"

"Enam!"

"Hak! Hak! Hak! Hak! Hak! Hak!"

Jafar membaca partitur nada, _Vois sur ton chemin_. Berarti anggota Choir ini hendak menghadapi _event_ akbar, mengingat lagu itu memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi. Ia menghitung anggota Choir yang tersedia. Ada tiga anak yang berbaris bershaf di barisan nomor tiga. Lalu ada yang satu berbanjar sendiri, berjumlah delapan orang. Sepertinya banyak dari Sopran, Alto dan Bass.

"Cek nada dulu, ya." Jafar lagi-lagi mendengus bosan. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, satu!"

"**e le 'e, i le 'e, e le 'i, i le e, e le e, i le e, i le e i_ e_ e le 'e, i le 'e, e le 'i, i le e, e le e, i le e, i le e i_ e_ le_**"

"Oke." Jafar mengangguk mantap. "Satu, dua tiga, empat, satu."

_Vois sur ton chemin Gamins oublies égarés _

_Donner leur la main pour les mener_

_Vers d'autres lendemains _

_Donne leur la main_

_Pour les mener Vers d'autres lendemains_

_Sens au coeur de la nuit ( Sens au coeur de la nuit)_

_L'onde d'espoir_

_Ardeur de la vie_

_L'onde d'espoir _

_Sentier de la gloire _

_Ardeur de la vie, de la vie_

_Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire_

_Bonheurs enfantins, _

_Trop vite oubliés effacés, _

_Une lumière dorée brille sans fin tout au bout du chemin_

_Vite oubliés effacés,_

_Une lumière dorée brille sans fin_

_Sens au coeur de la nuit ( Sens au coeur de la nuit)_

_L'onde d'espoir _

_Ardeur de la vie _

_L'onde d'espoir _

_Sentier de la gloire_

_Ardeur de la vie, de la vie _

_Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire_

_e le e, i le e, e le i, i le e, e le e, i le e, i le e i_ e_ e le e, i le e, e le i, i le e, e le e, i le e, i le e i_ e_ le__

_Vois sur ton chemin Gamins oublies égarés _

_Donner leur la main pour les mener _

_Vers d'autres lendemains _

_Donne leur la main _

_Pour les mener _

_Vers d'autres lendemain _

_Sens au coeur de la nuit ( Sens au coeur de la nuit)_

_L'onde d'espoir_

_Ardeur de la vie _

_L'onde d'espoi_

_Sentier de la gloire _

_Sens au coeur de la nuit ( Sens au coeur de la nuit)_

_L'onde d'espoir _

_Ardeur de la vie_

_L'onde d'espoir_ _

_Sentier de la gloire_ _

Jafar mendecak puas. Choir Lawrence School of Music memang tidak sembarangan. Setelah melatih lagu itu selama beberapa kali, cowok tinggi itu memutuskan cukup dan membubarkan para Choir. Yang masih tinggal disitu adalah dirinya, yang tengah menunggu sang kepala sekolah berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Tres bien_." Kata Kepala Sekolah Sinbad sambil bertepuk tangan. "_Tres bien, Jafar_."

"Kapan kau akan mengangkatku sebagai coach, Sin." Jafar tiba-tiba menjambak jas Sinbad.

"Aduduh...susah memang menghadapi ABG." Sinbad tertawa. "Tunggulah. Pengalamanmu belum banyak."

"Apanya?! Teknik vokalku lebih bagus dari Yamuraiha." Ungkapnya, sedikit tercium rasa iri.

"Pengalaman mengajar." Jawab Sinbad. "Berhentilah ngambek dan _take over_ kelas Countertenor."

"Muridnya cuma dua." Sanggah Jafar. "Salah satunya masih _treble_."

"Muridnya cuma dua saja kau masih malas-malasan mengajar mereka." Sinbad merangkul Jafar, mengajaknya ke kantornya yang tidak jauh dari Audiotorium Golden Phoenix.

Disana, Jafar didudukkan disebuah sofa besar. Lalu disuguhkan minum. Melihat minumannya hanya segelas air putih, Jafar langsung beranjak dan keluar ruangan sang Kepala Sekolah. Namun Sinbad sigap membekapnya dari belakang. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat sebuah suntikan.

"Hentikan, Sin! Aku tidak mau sembuh!" teriaknya kesal. Suara Jafar membuat telinga Sinbad sedikit berdenging.

"Ayolah, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga." Sinbad menghempaskan Jafar di sofa dan menindihnya supaya tidak bisa bergerak. "Kau tahu, kan? Kalau Sindrom Kallman mengganggu indera penciuman dan kesuburanmu?!"

Sinbad nyaris saja menancapkan jarum suntik ke tubuh Jafar kalau saja cowok berambut putih itu tidak menyentakkan tangan sang Kepala Sekolah. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, dan Jafar terlihat gemetaran.

"Tidak...aku tidak mau suaraku pecah, Sin." Suara Jafar nyaris pecah menjadi isakan tangis. Airmatanya mengalir, membasahi kedua pipinya yang mulus. "Aku tidak mau suaraku pecah..."

"Baiklah." Sinbad memeluk Jafar, mencium bibirnya sedikit liar hanya untuk menenangkannya. "Tetapi, cepat atau lambat kau harus merelakannya, Jafar."

"Tidak..." Isak Jafar. "Aku tidak mau sembuh..."

"Iya, Jafar." Sinbad terlihat putus asa.

"Cuma ini yang aku punya."

Sebelum tangisan Jafar pecah, Sinbad memeluknya erat-erat. Tangisan Jafar teredam dalam dada sang Kepala Sekolah. Suara Countertenornya yang senilai nyaris 6 oktaf membawa kenangan manis, sekaligus pahit dan pedih dalam hidupnya. Bagi Jafar, suara langkanya itu sama saja dengan nyawanya. Maka, sang Kepala Sekolahpun sudah tak tega memaksanya terapi hormon lagi, meski jika tidak dilakukan, itu akan menyebabkan usia Jafar memendek.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jafar." Sinbad memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi cowok berambut putih itu. "Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Opera?!"

Dipertemuan para _coach_, Kepala Sekolah Sinbad mengumumkan bahwa sebelum akhir tahun ajaran baru akan diadakan Opera. Artinya, mereka hanya punya waktu 7 bulan untuk latihan. Ini adalah permintaan _coach_ Yunan, Kepala Komite Lawrence School of Music. Ia melihat bakat-bakat luar biasa saat melihat pembagian kelas. Dan sepertinya ini adalah salah satu momen bagus untuk mengasah bakat mereka, tidak melulu para _coach_ mereka yang tampil. Pria pirang bertubuh tinggi itu bahkan hendak mendepak Sharrkan yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi Solo Guitarist di Opera Lawrence. Solo Guitarist adalah posisi paling vital. Selain satu-satunya gitaris, tugasnya yakni membuat aransemen lagu dan menciptakan kisah Opera itu sendiri. Singkat kata, seperti seorang sutradara.

"Tu...tunggu, _coach_!" sanggah Sharrkan. "Tapi, disini aku satu-satunya Guitarist Instructor. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa bermain gitar sebaik aku di Lawrence!"

"Memang." Coach Yunan menyetujui. "Bagaimana jika Anda mencari penerus, karena jika kita cuma punya satu Solo Guitarist kan repot juga. Betul kan, Kepala Sekolah?"

"Y...yeah." Sinbad tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau membantah, taruhannya potong gaji atau dipecat, kan? "Lalu, untuk pemilihan pemeran, Choir dan Ensemble-nya?"

"Choir Lawrence sudah sangat bagus. Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu diganti. Namun siapkan juga cadangan, kalau-kalau beberapa orang mengalami hambatan." Coach Yunan melirik kearah Jafar. "Ya?"

"Ba...baik, Coach." Jawab Jafar malu-malu.

"Oiya," coach Yunan menyilangkan telunjuknya. "Aku mau semua anak dari kelas Countertenor dapat peran."

"Se...semua?!" pekik para coach.

"Iya." Coach Yunan kelihatan sedikit jengkel. "_Tous ces les garçon_."

"Be...berarti saya juga?" pekik Jafar.

"_Tous ces les garçon." _Ulang coach Yunan. "_Un, deux_," ucapnya, sambil melipat jari-jarinya untuk melambangkan Aladdin dan Judal. "_Trois_." Lalu beliau menunjuk Jafar.

"_Oui_." Jafar melenguh pasrah.

"Lalu untuk peran-peran yang lain..." coach Yunan menopang dagunya. "Ada ide, Mademoiselle Scheherazade."

Scheherazade, sang wakil komite hanya diam, melirik tujuh orang coach dan satu orang siswa Countertenor yang duduk disebrangnya dan Yunan. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pena dengan resah, lalu menoleh kearah Yunan.

"Aku mau 11 pemain biola, 3 orang Cello Bassist, dua orang pianis, satu pemain harpa, 7 orang pemain musik tiup. Terserah jenisnya apa. Lalu..." ia melirik kearah Sharrkan. "Solo Guitarist yang sangat gila."

"Apa maksud anda, Mademoiselle?" tanya Yunan sedikit bingung.

"Aku mau Solo Guitarist yang bisa benar-benar mengeksplorasi suara para pemeran. Dalam arti, tidak melulu percintaan kacangan yang bahkan nggak akan laku jika dijual jadi telenovela. Sesekali, aku mau si Solo Guitarist menggambarkan peperangan, atau pembunuhan lewat nyanyian. Opera Lawrence harus diberi sedikit warna dari ide-ide segar para remaja."

"Kalau begitu, untuk mengimbangi suara pada Countertenor, kita harus memilih pemeran bersuara Sopran, kan?" Kata Sinbad.

"Tidak." Scheherazade menggeleng. "Tolong carikan dari Contralto, Bass, Baritone dan Mezzo Sopran."

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan, Mademoiselle?" tanya coach Yunan. "Countertenor levelnya terlalu tinggi bagi mereka. Kasihan juga kan, jika mereka harus mengalah demi pemain-pemain itu?"

"Yunan, apa kau ingat Opera yang kita tonton di Moskow?" Scheherazade mencoret-coret kertas lagi. "Yang komposernya pria botak yang pendek dan jelek itu."

"Ya." Coach Yunan mengangguk. "Opera yang mengharukan."

"Aku mau membuat yang seperti itu. Opera yang kejam, yang mengharukan. Lalu menginspirasi dan penuh kehidupan." Scheherazade menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. "_Angélous kai Daímones_."

Coach Yunan mengerenyit. "Anda membunuh Solo Guitarist-nya kalau begitu, Mademoiselle."

"Biar saja. Kan sudah kubilang pada Sharrkan untuk mencari Solo Guitarist gila, kan?"

Scheherazade melemparkan tujuh lembar kertas ke hadapan Sharrkan dan pergi bersaman Yunan begitu saja. Isi kertas itu adalah plot yang dibayangkan oleh Scheherazade. Sharrkan mendengus, entah lega atau khawatir dirinya tidak lagi dilibatkan dalam Opera kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**:

_**Tous ces les garçon**__: _anak-anak itu (konteksnya anak cowok).

_**Un, deux, trois**_: satu, dua tiga.

_**Countertenor**_: suara tertinggi cowok, yang nyaris setara dengan sopran atau mezzo sopran. Range vokalnya antara G3 sampai E5 atau F5. Jadi kira-kira 3 oktaf. Pengecualian untuk Jafar yang digambarkan bisa sampai 6 oktaf (berarti bisa nyanyi tanpa perlu mic lho!)

_**Tenor**_: suara tinggi cowok. Range vokalnya antara C3-C5. Atau ada yang dari B 2-F5. Jadi kira-kira 2 oktaf.

_**Baritone**_: suara sedang cowok, arti harfiahnya adalah 'suara dalam'. Range vokalnya antara F2-F4. Kira-kira dua oktaf, dan suara baritone paling banyak sub-subkategorinya.

_**Bass**_: suara terendah cowok. Range vokalnya antara E2-E4. Ada juga yang dari C2-G4.

_**Treble**_: suara sopran untuk cewek/cowok. Cowok dengan suara treble disebut boy soprano. Range vokalnya dari A3-F5, bahkan kalau latihan rutin bisa sampai C6. Angelic voice (penyanyi treble yang biasa ada di gereja), nada tertingginya bisa sampai G5 bahkan A5! (Author punya temen suaranya treble. Kalo lagi ngomong suaranya cempreng, melengking berisik gitu. Annoying banget deh. Bayangin aja kalo di telpon suaranya kayak begono -w-" #nggaknanya#). Biasanya suara treble cuma ada sampai umur sebelum puber. Jika sampai puber (terutama cowok) suara treblenya masih ada, maka dia dimasukkan dalam golongan Countertenor.

_**Sopran**_: Suara tertinggi cewek. Range vokalnya antara C4-C6, tapi ada juga yang dari B3 atau A. Sopran juga punya banyak pengembangan. Cololatura Soprano bisa mencapai nada F6-A6.

_**Mezzo Sopran**_: suara menengah cewek. Range vokalnya antara A3-A5, ada juga yang dari G3-C6.

_**Alto**_: suara rendah cewek. Range vokalnya antara G3-F5.

_**Contralto**_: suara terendah cewek. Jarang ada karena biasanya penyanyi contralto digolongkan kedalam mezzo sopran. Range vokalnya antara F3-F5, atau dari E3- B 5. Amy Winehouse dan Adele termasuk contoh penyanyi Contralto.

_**Head voice**_: mencapai nada tinggi hingga satu oktaf diatas suara normal kita namun tidak dengan falsetto. Tekniknya adalah mengumpulkan suara/udara dikepala, lalu dikeluarkan langsung dalam nada tinggi. Katanya temenku yang bisa nyanyi, pas pake teknik _head voice_ itu rasa ada yang bunyi yang 'nampol' sampe ubun-ubun, tapi kalo terlatih hasilnya bakalan bagus.

_**Falsetto**_: falsetto adalah suara yang dibunyikan tetapi dengan kualitas yang lebih tipis, mendesah, dan bocor. Berbeda dengan head voice, falsetto menggunakan teknik chest voice, atau suara dada.

**Apah? Nggak usah ngeliatin saya kayak gitu. Saya juga nggak ngerti nada, nggak bisa nyanyi, main musik apalagi. Cuma anak dodol yang nekad bikin fic tentang musik. Ehehe. Saya harap kamu kamu kamu semua yang baca terhibur dan terinspirasi ya. Karena kemalasan dan keterbatasan kapasitas otak author yang cetek, mohon bantuannya kalau-kalau istilah musiknya salah atau kurang tepat, readers sekalian boleh memperbaikinya, kok. Soal lagu yang tadi, itu lagu bahasa perancis, soundtracknya film Les Chorites. Bisa dicek di yutub. Dan yang Jafar ngajarin nada 'e le e, i le e...' itu terinspirasi dari paduan suara sekolahku. Aku emang bukan anak padus, sih. Tapi kadang suka diculik suruh nontonin latihan sama temenku (kadang ada aja barang-barangku yang disita biar aku nggak kabur)  
**

**Yosh, sekian bacotan saja. Berasep mau ngelanjutin chapter 3 –tiba-tiba ilang-**


	3. III: First Love

Melukis Langit

_Summary_: Bagi Alibaba, tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Ya, kecuali suaranya bisa membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping atau menumbuhkan harapan baru.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

III: first love

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"_If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there."  
― __George Harrison__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"Aladdin, Kepala Komite bilang kita akan main Opera."

Aladdin hanya menatap Jafar dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Judal menyeringai senang dengan berita yang dibawakan cowok kurus itu setelah rapatnya dengan Kepala Komite beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun Aladdin setelah itu tidak menunjukkan antusiasme sama sekali. Ia membuka jendela, dan mengarahkan bidikan lensanya ke lapangan basket.

"Hey, Aladdin. Kau dengar, tidak. Artinya: Kita. Semua. Main!" geram Jafar.

"Terus aku harus bilang apa?" kata Aladdin, yang sibuk memotret sesuatu—atau seseorang. "Koprol di tengah sawah sambil bilang WOW, gitu?"

"Maksudku, aku mau kau dan aku latihan." Decak Jafar.

"Hey, bagaimana denganku?!" sembur Judal.

"Belakangan." Tukas Jafar pendek. "Ya? Kau tak mau _angel voice_-mu didengar orang-orang?"

Aladdin menurunkan kameranya, melihat kearah Jafar. "Eh, sudah lihat naskahnya, belum? Begini-begini, aku sudah capek-capek latihan ternyata cuma jadi pengiringnya Choir."

"Nggak boleh begitu. Kepala Komite langsung lho yang minta. Mantan _treble_ juga. Beliau bilang, dia akan mengajari kita bedua."

"Sungguh?!" mata Aladdin berbinar. "Bener? Beneeeeer?!"

"Memang kapan aku bohong?" Jafar menyeringai senang karena usahanya berhasil.

"Tapi, aku liat naskahnya dulu. Titik." Jawab Aladdin. Ia kembali sibuk dengan kamera SLR-nya.

"Ini anaaaaaaaak!" rutuk Jafar dalam hati. "Oke deh." Katanya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuaaaaaaah~"

Hari ini merupakan jadwal olahraga bagi kelas Baritone 2, kelas yang dihuni Alibaba Saluja. Hanya kelas Baritone yang memiliki 7 kelas karena kemelimpahan anak muridnya. Setelah hari ini bermain basket gila-gilaan (ditengah hari bolong, dengan suhu udara 34 derajat celcius dan dehidrasi extreme), ia cuma telentang dipinggir lapangan, mengguyur kepalanya dengan air mineral dingin.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Saluja_."

Alibaba melihat Sharrkan dan seorang cowok dengan tubuh tinggi kurus, setelan jas kebesaran dan rambut pirang panjang yang dijalin kesamping. Alibaba berdiri, lalu duduk memandangi kedua pria itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jangan bilang tiduran ditengah lapangan itu adalah pelanggaran asusila." Ketusnya.

Pria pirang itu, _coach_ Yunan, hanya tertawa renyah. "_Mais non_. Kami ada perlu denganmu. Bisa ikut kami sebentar?"

"Eh, iya."

Alibaba mengikuti mereka berdua, melintasi seluruh sekolahan. Sharrkan dan Yunan berbincang dengan bahasa...sepertinya bahasa Perancis daerah Selatan. Alibaba tidak begitu mengerti. Sesekali pria pirang tinggi itu menoleh kebelakang, memastikan Alibaba tidak ketinggalan. Cowok itu membeku ketika dia sadar kemana dia dibawa: Kantor Komite. Apakah si pirang tinggi itu akan bilang: _Monsieur Saluja you hafta get your fu*king ass here right now _atau semacamnya sebagai nada pengusiran. Namun saat ia melihat tidak hanya dirinya yang ada disana, kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Ada Judal, yang tengah selonjoran di sofa, meliriknya dengan pandangan hina. Ada Jafar juga, yang kelihatannya agak kesal, dan...

"A-li-baba-kuuuuuuuuuuuun~~" pekik Aladdin, seraya melempar tubuhnya kearah Alibaba.

"Eeeeh?! Ja...jangan peluk-peluk, aku bau!" Alibaba berusaha menjauhkan Aladdin yang memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat.

"Masa? Nggak tuh." Aladdin menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke perut Alibaba.

"Eh ja...hyahahaha...geli, geli, Aladdin..."

"EHEM!" Jafar berdehem, sedikit dipaksakan. "Ini didepan Kepala Komite. Jaga sikap!"

"Ke..." Alibaba melihat kearah Yunan, lalu buru-buru membungkuk hormat. "Ma...maafkan saya. Aladdin, lepas ah!"

"Nggak mau!" Aladdin malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Kita santai saja, ya." Yunan tertawa geli. "Oke, oke. Monsieur Judal, bisa kasih sedikit tempat?"

Judal bergeser, duduk sejauh mungkin dari Alibaba yang masih pakai baju olahraga yang setengah basah. Saat semua sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Yunan membuka pembicaraan.

"Begini, aku hendak membuka sebuah Opera."

"Apaan tuh?" jawab Alibaba asal. "Kue coklat yang sembilan lapis itu, bukan?"

Semua orang, kecuali Aladdin, menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Namun Yunan hanya tertawa. Terbahak-bahak.

"Bukan. Justru nama _opera cake_ itu berasal dari toko kue yang menciptakannya. Didepan gedung opera." Yunan malah menyeduh teh hijau, lalu menghidangkannya pada semua orang. "Opera adalah salah satu pertunjukkan musik. Memiliki unsur drama juga. Biasanya sekolah ini juga mengadakan Opera, dengan jalan yang lebih sederhana. Di Lawrence, Opera dilaksanakan dengan 4 unsur: Choir, Ensemble, Pemain dan Solo Guitarist."

Alibaba setengah mengerti. Ia meniup-niup gelasnya dan meminum teh panas itu.

"Tema tahun ini adalah _Angélous kai Daímones._ Diambil dari bahasa Yunani, artinya malaikat dan iblis. Konteksnya dalam Opera adalah konflik pelik antara si jahat dan si baik."

"Terus?" Alibaba makin tidak mengerti.

"Untuk tahun ini, aku tidak ingin ada satupun coach yang turun di panggung Opera. Semua murni dari anak murid mereka. Lalu, apa kau sudah mengerti tentang unsur-unsur Opera di Lawrence?"

"Secara keseluruhan?" Alibaba menggeleng. "Maksudnya Solo Guitarist itu apa? Aku nggak pernah dengar ada gitar di pertunjukkan musik klasik."

"Sharrkan," Yunan menoleh kearah pria berkulit gelap itu. "Dikelas Baritone, apa saja yang kau ajarkan?"

"Eh? Banyak. Fokus pada teknik olah vokal. Tapi beberapa Baritone yang bisa main alat musik, aku pisahkan kelasnya. Dan di kelasnya, Alibaba Saluja dapat teknik bermain gitar dan aransemen lagu."

"Main gitarnya bagus?" Yunan cuma memandangi Alibaba dengan senyuman penuh teka-teki.

"Eum, yah. Di kelas Baritone 5, nilai teknik gitarnya paling tinggi. Dia menguasai _toque_ dalam waktu dua hari. Untuk semester ini, baru Alibaba saja yang saya latih _hard fingering_."

"Cepat juga belajarnya." Yunan sedikit terkejut.

"Yah, begitulah. Teknik dasarnya _seperti picking, hammer-on, pull-of, legato _sampai_ bending _dan_ slide_ sudah ia kuasai secara otodidak. Cuma kayaknya dia tidak tahu namanya dari awal."

"Otodidak?" Yunan terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Jangan bilang dia nggak bisa baca partitur nada balok."

"Memang nggak bisa. Nilainya 'agak' rendah di pelajaran itu."

Yunan mengurut keningnya. "_Like teacher like student_." Katanya sambil melirik Sharrkan.

"Enak saja." Sharrkan mendengus. "Aku jauh lebih pinter dalam urusan itu. Dan lebih ganteng."

"Oi, oi!" Alibaba mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?"

"Sharrkan," Yunan melirik pria itu lagi. "Kau belum bilang?!"

"Euhm..." Sharrkan terlihat salah tingkah. "Be...begini. _Coach_ Yunan memintamu untuk menggantikan posisiku sebagai Solo Guitarist di Opera."

Alibaba terlihat berbinar. "Yosh! Serahkan saja padaku. Cuma main gitar doang, kan? Keciiiiil."

Yunan memberikan Alibaba sebuah buku sketsa dan pensil mekanik. "Silakan, sudah kubelikan buku untukmu mengaransemen lagu dan cerita."

"Eh?" Alibaba cengo. "Mengaransemen apaan? Bukankah itu kerjaannya konduktor?"

"Sharrkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," Yunan menggeram kesal. "Belum dikasih tahu juga?!"

"I...iya, coach." Sharrkan langsung berkeringat dingin. "Tu...tugas Solo Guitarist di Opera ini adalah bertindak sebagai...uum...komposer, gitaris tunggal tentunya, sutradara dan tim kreatif untuk setting panggung dan perlengkapan lain. Singkat kata, sutradara Opera."

Alibaba merasa lemas. Ia menjatuhkan gelas tehnya dan ambruk begitu saja di sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

Alibaba Saluja menaiki bus, dan turun di sebuah halte didepan sebuah mini market 24 jam serba ada. Jarak dari halte hingga rumahnya masih sekitar 500 meter lagi. Mau tak mau, ia berjalan di siang yang gelap karena mendung ini. Memasuki gang rumahnya, hujan deras turun begitu saja. Ia merutuk, berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah gang lagi yang lebih sempit, tempat rumah-rumah kontrakan (super) kecil di lingkungan kumuh kampung, dan dihuni oleh orang-orang dari kelas menengah kebawah. Namun cowok pirang itu tidak tinggal di rumah-rumah kontrakan tersebut. Di ujung gang ini ada sebuah flat bersusun dengan biaya sewa tidak sampai setengah dari rumah-rumah kontrakan didepan sana. Melewati hujan deras dan jalanan berlumpur, Alibaba pulang ke flat bersusunnya, di lantai 3.

Tidak mewah, namun cukup terpelihara. Alibaba dan ibunya tinggal berdua disini, dulu sebelum ibunya meninggal. Anise Saluja, ibu Alibaba, adalah seorang buruh cuci-setrika. Menjelang remaja, ia tahu bahwa ibunya juga bekerja sebagai 'penghibur' para pria nakal ditengah malam. Namun ia tidak begitu ambil pusing. Mereka memang tidak bisa hidup foya-foya, namun Alibaba bisa makan dan sekolah. Ia sendiri akhirnya memutuskan kerja sambilan di toko reparasi barang elektronik, sesekali membantu di pasar. Sebagai kuli angkut. Dulu sempat mencopet juga, sampai akhirnya semakin dewasa, Alibaba malah lebih sering kepergok mencopet lalu dihajar warga ketimbang dapat uang.

Cowok itu buru-buru mencuci seragamnya yang basah, lalu menjemurnya di luar rumah yang terlindung dari hujan. Ia lalu mandi, dan langsung pergi ke toko tempatnya bekerja. Pekerjaan Alibaba banyak, namun dia lihai sehingga setidaknya pekerjaan itu setengahnya sudah selesai pada tengah malam. Bapak pemilik toko itu usianya sudah 63 tahun, sangat pemarah karena ia memiliki 4 orang anak dan 2 orang cucu serta istrinya yang harus dinafkahi. Masalah uang, Alibaba menghargai pak tua itu karena menggajinya tinggi. Ia kadang boleh membawa pulang beberapa alat elektronik bekas yang dibeli pak tua itu. Malam ini Alibaba mengerjakan 2 PK AC dan 3 stereo set untuk mobil. Ia bekerja di keremangan lampu 15 watt. Pak tua itu memberikannya segelas kopi kental panas. Dan karena tahu sekarang Alibaba sekolah di Lawrence, ia memperbolehkan anak itu mengerjakan 1 stereo yang belum rampung esok hari.

Saat Alibaba pulang, ia melihat sesuatu didepan pintu rumahnya. Hujan sudah berhenti, meninggalkan hawa dingin yang luar biasa menusuk. Saat didekati, ternyata itu adalah seseorang yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan didepan pintu rumahnya. Sosok itu mengenakkan _ripped jeans_ biru muda, dan _jumper _hijau toska berkancing besar yang _oversize_. Tubuhnya basah total dari ujung rambutnya yang panjang hingga ke mata kaki, serta seluruh tubuhnya. Alibaba butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau itu adalah,

"Judal?"

"Hmh?!" rahangnya gemelutruk. Tubuhnya gemetaran. "Darimana saja?"

"Eh? Aku kerja. Kau tahu darimana rumahku?"

"Tidak penting." Judal merogoh dalam _jumper_nya. Ia memberikan Alibaba sebuah buku.

"Kau nggak bisa baca partitur nada, kan? Itu catatan partitur nada, Baritone. Aku nggak mau kau bikin malu lagi didepan orang sepenting coach Yunan."

Alibaba memandangi buku bersampul plastik itu. Di dalamnya disampul lagi dengan kertas kado bermotif komik. Dengan sebuah label nama dengan tulisan rapat dan besar yang rapi di pojok kiri bawah.

_Judal Al-Sarmen_.

"Ehm...makasih, Judal." Ucap Alibaba, sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Hm." Judal menggigil, tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Ia berjalan melewati Alibaba. "Aku balik, ya. Malam."

"Tunggu." Alibaba menahan lengan Judal. "Ini nyaris jam satu. Kau juga basah kuyup begitu."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Judal menyentak tangan Alibaba.

"Masuklah." Kata Alibaba ramah. "Aku akan menghidangkan teh panas."

Alibaba membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilakan Judal masuk. Cowok itu masuk tanpa banyak bicara, lalu bersandar di dinding. Alibaba memberikannya sehelai handuk dan ia merebus air dengan panci. Jumlahnya sedikit tidak wajar untuk sekedar dua gelas teh.

"Buat apa rebus air sebanyak itu?" tanya Judal penasaran. "Buang-buang gas."

"Mandi." Jawab Alibaba pendek. "Kau mandi, ya? Kau berjam-jam menungguku. Kedinginan kan pasti?"

"_Ge-er_." Ketusnya. "Aku kebetulan lewat."

_Niat amat lewat sini. Jelas-jelas daerah sini nggak ada angkot_. Batin Alibaba.

"Rumahmu dekat sini, Judal?" Alibaba mengambil dua gelas dari lemari.

"Tidak. Rumahku jauh. Di Pasific State."

Pasific State adalah sebuah daerah perumahan elit, yang jaraknya 20 km dengan arah yang berlawanan dari daerah sini. Tidak ingin banyak tanya lagi, Alibaba menuang air panas tersebut di gelas untuk menyeduh teh, dan sisanya dituang kedalam sebuah ember besar bekas cat yang sudah dibersihkan. Ember itu biasa digunakan Alibaba untuk menampung cucian.

"Ini. Mandilah. Setelah itu minum teh, ya?" Alibaba tersenyum ramah.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Judal, memilin-milin ujung jalinan rambutnya. "Aku nggak pernah baik padamu. Kenapa kau begitu baik. Ada maunya?"

"Tidak." Alibaba tertawa. "Anggap saja balas budi atas catatan itu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa pakai bajuku malam ini."

Judal mengangkut air panas itu kedalam kamar mandi, lalu mandi. Alibaba tidak hanya menghidangkan teh untuk Judal. Ia mengeluarkan sekaleng tuna dengan rasa kuah tomat. Ia masih memiliki nasi di _rice cooker_, masih hangat, layak makan. Alibaba membongkar kulkasnya, menambahkan potongan bawang bombay, wortel dan seledri kedalam ikan tuna kalengan yang tengah dihangatkannya di dalam panci. Lalu cowok itu cuci tangan, dan mengambilkan Judal sehelai kaos putih polos dan celana pendek.

"Maaf kalo jelek." Katanya ketus.

"Hmh." Judal kembali ke kamar mandi, lalu mengenakkan pakaian tersebut. Saat ia keluar lagi, Alibaba melihat rambut Judal yang tergerai. Hitam. Dan sangat panjang.

"Rambutmu panjang sekali." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memotongnya." Judal mengeringkan rambutnya. "Keren, kan?"

"Apa tidak sulit merawatnya?" Alibaba memberikan Judal segelas teh hangat. "Aku sudah masak. Yah, cuma tuna kaleng dikasih sayur, sih."

"Hmh." Judal meminum tehnya. "Maaf."

"Kok maaf? Harusnya makasih, kan? Yuk, makan denganku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sih."

Alibaba mengambilkan Judal sepiring nasi, dan lauknya dengan jumlah agak banyak. Judal tidak banyak bicara. Dia menyendokkan makanannya ragu-ragu, lalu mengunyah dan menelannya susah payah.

"Rasanya aneh." Katanya.

"Eh? Nggak enak, ya? Apa sudah kadaluarsa?" Alibaba kelihatan limbung.

"Tidak." Judal makan lagi. "Aku juga biasa makan tuna kaleng. Ini lebih enak, dari tuna kaleng yang kumakan dirumah."

"Oh...syukurlah." Alibaba mendesah lega. "Yah, gitu deh. Makan yang banyak, ya!"

Setelah makan sampai kenyang, mereka berdua duduk, nonton acara talkshow nggak jelas di TV yang didapat Alibaba di toko loak. Judal menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, sedikit merutuk karena ponselnya mati. Alibaba mengambil sebuah sisir kayu dari kaca rias dekat kamarnya, lalu mengacungkannya didepan Judal.

"Ini."

Judal hanya menatapnya. "Sisir rambutku."

"Lakukanlah." Alibaba menaruh sisir tersebut di pangkuan Judal.

"Maksudku," ia kelihatan agak jengkel. "Sisi rambut_**ku**_."

"Oh, maaf. Oke, oke."

Alibaba menyisir rambut Judal yang sangat tebal dan panjang, namun halus bak kain sutra kualitas tinggi. Entah kenapa, Judal bersikap sangat baik hari ini. Padahal di sekolah, ia senang sekali mengatai Alibaba dengan sebutan 'monyet', 'Baritone' atau apalah. Apakah ia ingin menghasut Alibaba masalah Opera? Tidak juga, mungkin. Alibaba saja tidak mengerti apa itu Opera. Atau dia mau mendoktrinnya? Untuk apa? Judal memang kelihatan tidak suka dengannya. Apalagi semenjak Alibaba dekat dengan Aladdin.

"Hey, um..." Judal menoleh. "Nama. Aku lupa namamu."

Alibaba mengerenyit. "Alibaba Saluja. Tolong, setelah ini jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan-sebutan yang biasa kau pakai. Itu menyebalkan."

"Alibaba,"

"Apa?"

"Apa...apa aku boleh kesini lagi?"

"Silakan. Kalau kau memang merasa nyaman disini."

Saat Judal selesai menjalin rambutnya, ia bermaksud ingin pulang. Namun ketika membuka pintu, hujan yang lebih deras menerpa. Cowok berambut hitam itu mendengus, membanting pintu reyot rumah Alibaba keras-keras karena jengkel. Judal kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tua didepan TV. Namun sang tuan rumah hanya mengambil selimut tambahan.

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap, Judal." Alibaba tersenyum. "Kau tidur diranjangku saja. Aku akan tidur di sofa nanti."

Judal tidak menjawab. Alibaba mengantarkannya ke kamar saat Judal bilang sudah ngantuk. Ia diberi selimut usang yang sangat hangat dan tebal. Namun saat cowok pirang itu hendak pergi keluar, Judal menahan tangannya.

"Tidur." Katanya.

"Iya, Judal. Selamat tidur." Kata Alibaba kagok.

"Bukan." Judal tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Alibaba. "Tidur disini saja, Alibaba. Bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"Permisi!"

Aladdin ditemani supir-_babystitter_-_bodyguard_-dan-_butler_nya, Ugo-kun mengunjungi apartemen Jafar. Anak kecil berambut biru itu mulai akrab dengan Jafar sekitar musim panas lalu, sebagai sesama kaum _jetset_ dan pecinta liburan gila-gilaan. Ugo-kun menunggu di dalam mobil. Aladdin membawa setengah kilogram buah delima, favorit Jafar. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu dan mengetuk sebanyak 20 kali lebih, akhirnya pintu apartemen Jafar terbuka. Namun yang keluar adalah Sinbad.

"Aladdin?" tampaknya Sinbad sedikit terperangah. Ia melicinkan lengan jasnya yang agak kusut.

"Aku cari Jafar-san. Ada?" tanyanya polos.

"Di dalam." Katanya. Sinbad mengusap rambut Aladdin dan pergi.

Aladdin memasuki apartemen Jafar yang sangat besar, namun dengan perabotan yang sedikit dan efisien. Desainnya futuristik, namun untuk corak banyak menggunakan budaya timur tengah. Jafar sendiri Aladdin temukan sedang tengkurap di ranjangnya, hanya terbalut selimut. Pakaiannya bertebaran di lantai. Melihat keadaan Jafar, kasurnya yang berantakan dan keberadaan Sinbad tadi, Aladdin paham apa yang sebelumnya mereka berdua lakukan. Aladdin memang masih 12 tahun, namun ia cukup cerdas untuk mengerti masalah orang dewasa.

"Hey, _engeltje_." Sapa Jafar, menyuruh Aladdin mendekat. "Bawa apa hari ini?"

"Delima." Aladdin menujukkan buah merah itu. "Apa bahasa Belandanya delima, Jafar-san?"

Jafar berpikir sebentar. "_Granaatapel_."

"Jafar-san mau buat apa dari _granaatapel_ ini?"

Jafar menggeleng. Ia memejamkan matanya, membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal besar.

"Jafar-san?" panggil Aladdin.

"_Het voelt__te goed__totdat ik__kan niet __bewegen_..." Erangnya. "Tunggu di dapur atau ruang tengah dulu. Aku mau mandi."

Aladdin patuh. Ia menaruh delima yang dibelinya di _counter_ dapur, dan dia sibuk mengunyah biskuit di toples terdekat. Jafar lebih fasih berbahasa Belanda ketimbang Perancis, bahasa kedua di Lawrence School of Music dan bahasa pergaulan para _coach_ disana. Jafar besar di Rotterdam, hingga saat kedua orangtuanya tewas dan seluruh harta mereka jatuh ketangannya. Dari ceritanya, _coach_ Yunan dan Jafar masih memiliki hubungan kerabat. Dan dengan kepala sekolah, bisa dibilang _backstreet_.

"Aladdin mau kue apa hari ini?" Jafar keluar kamarnya, mengenakkan _sweater_ merah dan jeans panjang. Ia mengeringkan rambut putihnya dengan pengering rambut.

"Nggak kue lagi. Aku bosen."

"Mm? Bukankah kau paling suka kue buatanku?"

"Nggak mau." Aladdin kelihatan sedikit ketakutan. "Aku diantara Ugo-kun kemarin ke dokter gigi."

"Lalu? Dokter itu memagar gigimu?" Jafar tertawa mengejek.

Aladdin menggeleng. "Dua gigiku ditambal, dua lagi dicabuuuut."

"Iya, iya." Jafar mengelur rambut Aladdin.

Bagi Jafar sendiri, kehadiran Aladdin sangat menyenangkan. Ia seperti adik kecil yang manis, cerdas dan sedikit nakal, namun sekaligus bisa menjadi sahabat yang bisa diajak berdiskusi. Berbeda dengan Judal yang kekanakan dan temperamental, Aladdin lebih dewasa dalam hal apapun, sehingga Jafar juga lebih nyaman meski konteks pembicaraan mereka cenderung dewasa. Jafar mengambil satu buah _fennel, _daging sapi, apel, kubis ungu, selada, bawang bombay, bawang putih dan banyak botol yang salah satunya adalah madu. Aladdin ikut membantu, memotong sayur, menuang madu, membuat dapur Jafar seperti kejatuhan bom nuklir. Hanya dengan waktu 45 menit, sepiring steak dengan salad dan saus merah terhidang.

"Yeeeey!" pekik Aladdin senang. "Apa namanya?"

"Mm...mmm...Vampire Steak?"

"Uuuuu..." Aladdin tertawa. Lalu ia mulai makan.

Jafar tidak selahap Aladdin saat makan. Ia mencuil-cuil dagingnya dengan tidak selera. Banyak sekali yang dia pikirkan sejak dua malam yang lalu. Dan dua malam yang lalu, Sinbad hadir di apartemennya dan membantunya melepas penat. Meski statusnya adalah siswa di Lawrence School of Music, usianya yang telah matang menyebabkannya harus bertanggung jawab atas seluruh apa yang ditinggalkan almarhum orangtuanya, termasuk hutang perusahaan mendiang ayahnya yang senilai 800.000 _pound_.

"Jafar-san?"

"Hm?"

"Mm..." Aladdin meremas kain celananya. "Cinta itu apa?"

"Hah?" Jafar nyaris saja tersedak sepotong daging yang dikunyahnya.

"Cinta," ulang Aladdin. "Cinta itu apa?"

Jafar dengan penuh kesabaran menjelaskan kepada Aladdin bahwa cinta adalah perasaan menyayangi satu sama lain antar sesama makhluk hidup dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Namun kelihatannya bocah berkepang itu masih belum mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan kamera SLR-nya dari dalam tas, menaruhnya begitu saja diantara dirinya dan Jafar. Cowok berambut putih itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sepertinya Aladdin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Ada satu orang, yang membuatku tertarik. Akhir-akhir ini aku mengikutinya terus. Tetapi dia sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Jadi, aku memotretnya saja dari kejauhan.

"Benarkah?" Jafar terperanjat. "Aladdin sudah menyukai seseorang?"

Aladdin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Aku tidak sekedar menyukainya. Kalau apa yang dikatakan Jafar-san itu cinta, berarti aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" jemari lentik Jafar mengusap kening Aladdin, berusaha menghapus keresahannya.

"Entahlah. Dia benar-benar berharga bagiku, sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dia juga sangat mempesona, sehingga aku bisa gila jika dia tidak jadi milikku. Apakah itu juga bisa disebut cinta?"

"Kau berlebihan, Aladdin." Jafar tertawa hambar.

Namun wajah Aladdin tidak terlihat bercanda. Ragu-ragu, Jafar menyalakan kamera SLR tersebut, melihat koleksi foto didalamnya. Sekitar 1540 foto yang ada disana hanya menunjukkan satu wajah, dengan banyak ekspresi yang terabadikan dengan baik. Jafar tertegun, ia terus melihat foto-foto itu hingga akhir, lalu menatap Aladdin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Anak itu menyerahkan _smartphone_ yang dipakainya, dan terpampanglah wallpapernya. Wajah itu lagi. Nafas Jafar tertahan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung memeluk Aladdin dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau tidak mencintainya," bisik Jafar. "Kau memujanya, Aladdin."

"Memuja?" Aladdin bertanya polos. "Benarkah?"

Jafar membelai rambutnya. "Dia tahu?"

Aladdin menggeleng. "Aku malu mau bilang. Lagipula...aku dan dia kan..."

Jafar membekap mulut Aladdin lembut. "Itu tidak penting, Aladdin. Kau harus segera katakan apa yang kau rasakan padanya."

"Sudah kubilang, aku malu!" wajah Aladdin bersemu.

Jafar tersenyum pahit. "Kalau begitu, kau harus berusaha melupakan Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin."

Aladdin menepis tangan Jafar. "Tidak bisa."

"Aladdin,"

Jafar mengusap wajah Aladdin, meyakinkan padanya bahwa pemujaan jika dibawa ke titik ekstrem akan membawa dampak buruk baginya dan bagi Alibaba. Namun Aladdin bersikeras, ia menginginkan Alibaba.

_Aku ingin dia jadi milikku!_

_Aku ingin dia jadi milikku!_

_Aku ingin dia jadi milikku!_

_Aku ingin dia jadi milikku!_

_Aku ingin dia jadi milikku!_

Aladdin terus mengucapkan kalimat itu, hingga akhirnya kalimat itu tidak berarti lagi dan berubah jadi derai airmata yang menganak sungai di pipi bulat Aladdin. Jafar begitu miris melihatnya. Ia memeluk anak itu lagi, berusaha menenangkan batinnya. Anak sekecil Aladdin sudah memuja seseorang hingga sebegitunya? Dia sendiri yang paling tahu seberapa berbahayanya cinta yang berakhir dengan pemujaan berlebihan seperti yang dilakukannya.

"Aladdin," kata Jafar lagi. "Pilihanmu hanya dua,"

Aladdin masih menatapnya.

"Ungkapkan," kata Jafar. "Atau lupakan."

Keduanya terdiam. Rasanya hal-hal seperti itu tidak pernah ada di dalam kepala Aladdin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

A/N:

_**Engeltje**_: arti harfiahnya mirip 'little angle'.

_**Granaataple**_: delima

_**het voelt**__**te goed**__**totdat ik**__**kan niet **__**bewegen**__: _rasanya benar-benar nikmat sampai aku tak bisa bergerak

_**Sindrom Kallman**_: Penyakit genetik yang menyebabkan kegagalan pada seseorang saat pubertas. Gejalanya adalah jika seseorang (cewek/cowok, kebanyakan cowok) tidak mengalami pubertas saat umurnya mencapai 15 tahun. Orang yang mengalami Sindrom Kallman tidak dapat memproduksi hormon reproduksi, yang dapat berpengaruh besar pada perubahan seksual secara primer maupun sekunder, gangguan kesuburan, indera penciuman, sinkinesis (Gerakan spontan otot atau anggota badan yang menyertai suatu gerakan sadar), dan mengalami osteoporosis (pengeroposan tulang) lebih cepat dan lebih destruktif dibanding orang normal. Penyakit ini dapat diturunkan sebagai gen resesif. Sindrom Kallman dapat disembuhkan dengan terapi hormon dan terapi kesuburan. Terapi hormon, jika rutin dijalankan akan membawa dampak kesembuhan, penderita akan mengalami pubertas.

**Fuaaaaaaaaaaaah sesuai janji aku apdet kilat. **

**Kayaknya di chapter ini Jafar sama Judal lebih ditonjolkan, ya? **

**Hayoooooo Judal sama Alibaba bakal jadian lhoooo #spoiler #gossipDoang #KomporLu**

**Sekian dari saya. Lanjut nulis bab 4 #kabur**


	4. IV: Guardian Angel

Melukis Langit

_Summary_: Bagi Alibaba, tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Ya, kecuali suaranya bisa membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping atau menumbuhkan harapan baru.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IV: Guardian Angel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"_An angel bring the sinners tears of joy"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alibaba berdiri di depan kelasnya, Baritone 2. Ia kelihatan agak gondok, karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh coach Yamuraiha di kelas vokal kali ini. Cowok pirang itu sibuk dengan ponsel barunya yang berbasis Android. Sejak semalam, ponselnya riuh dari Whasapp Mesengger. Bukan karena ponsel barunya, tetapi kasus Hakuryuu yang kehilangan kunci motornya. Cowok dari kelas Tenor itu curhat tentang dia yang dimarahi ibunya dan kakak perempuannya. Biasanya dia menjemput kakak perempuannya di SMA Kou.

Saat ia sibuk main hape, coach Yunan lewat dengan Kepala Sekolah, yang membawa banyak barang bawaan nggak jelas. Alibaba langsung berdiri, menjabat tangan sang Kepala Komite.

"Lho, Alibaba? Kamu kelas Baritone 5, kan?" tanya pria pirang berkepang dengan jas kebesaran itu.

"Saya ada di Baritone 5 hari senin, selasa dan jumat, coach."

"Kok gitu?" tanya sang Kepala Komite agak bingung.

"Kan kelas Baritone 5 itu kelas gitar, coach."

"Jadi, hari ini kamu di Baritone 2?"

"Iya, coach."

"Oalaaaaah." Katanya. "Kok bisa?"

Alibaba bercerita bahwa ada sekitar 60 murid yang mengikuti dua kelas sepertinya, kelas vokal dan kelas instrumental. Dan cuma G.I Sharrkan yang 'bandel' buka kelas instrumental di kelas vokal.

"Kenapa sekarang nggak masuk?" tanya coach Yunan lagi.

"Eh? Anu, saya telat, coach."

"Telat berapa lama?"

"Ada mungkin 45 menit-an."

"Gurunya sekarang siapa?"

"I...itu. Coach Yamuraiha."

Coach Yunan menatapnya dengan penuh iba. Pria itu merangkul Alibaba dengan empati tinggi dan berkata,

"Yang tabah ya, nak! Besok-besok, datanglah lebih pagi."

Alibaba hanya pasang tampang _pokerface_, dan tersenyum paksa mendengar tanggapan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"Jafar-san jerawataaaaan!"

Jafar tersenyum kecil mendengar Aladdin berteriak begitu ketika ia datang. Judal sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, seperti biasa, beberapa bulan ini Jafar akhirnya rutin menjalani terapi hormon, dan minggu kemarin dokter menyatakan hormon testoteronnya sudah dalam ambang normal. Meskipun gejala Sindrom Kallman seperti indera penciuman yang tidak berfungsi baik dan sinkinesis tidak bisa secara sembuh dengan terapi medis, namun Jafar cukup senang karena tubuhnya bisa terasa lebih segar.

Soal suara, ajaibnya suaranya tidak pecah terlalu jauh. Range vokalnya hanya turun satu oktaf. Namun suara aslinya sendiri menjadi lebih serak, terdengar lebih lirih seakan-akan ia terdengar seperti habis menangis.

"Kenapa Jafar-san tiba-tiba mau terapi hormon lagi?" tanya Aladdin.

"Mm? Karena dokterku BBM, ada bahaya lain jika salah satu hormon vital seperti testoteron, tidak bekerja. Katanya, bisa mempengaruhi kerja hormon yang lain."

"Eh? Masa?"

Jafar mengangguk. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, sih. Waktu aku BBM Aladdin kalau aku sudah lebih dari dua minggu insomnia padahal sudah sudah olahraga, makan dan lain-lainnya itu. ternyata kata dokter aku kelebihan hormon adrenalin."

"Kalau sekarang?" Aladdin membuka kotak bekalnya, menyeruput sekotak jus apel.

"Yah, jauh lebih baik. Cuma aku jadi jerawatan, kumisan, jenggotan, tumbuh bulu di betis dan tempat-tempat lain. Tapi sekarang sih sudah tidak lagi."

"Katanya Kepala Sekolah, dia tidak mencukur bulu ketiak, bulu kaki dan bulu dadanya biar dibilang macho." Kata Aladdin. "Aku dengar waktu dia main futsal sama para coach."

"Ewh," Jafar bergidik. "Jorok ah, Aladdin. Kan setiap orang beda-beda. Aku sih nggak suka buluan. Jadi beli lotion untuk waxing."

"Pantesan sekarang Kepala Sekolah sudah agak bersihan. Jafar-san yang suruh?"

"SHH!" Jafar membekap mulut Aladdin, wajahnya bersemu.

"Oh, iya."

Aladdin memamerkan sebuah buku sketsa ukuran A3, dengan sampul berwarna tembaga dan bergambar macam-macam jam. Di dalamnya, ia mencetak foto-foto Alibaba Saluja dengan berbagai pose dan ukuran, membentuk sebuah mozaik unik.

"Kalau aku berikan ini untuk ulangtahunnya, dia suka atau tidak, ya?"

"_Wie weet? Geen kwaad om te proberen_." Kata Jafar lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

Istirahat kali ini, Alibaba berjalan kearah atap sekolah. Ini sebenarnya daerah paling dijauhi di sekolah ini karena sepi, dan akses kesananya lumayan jauh. Namun ia kesini atas undangan seseorang. Saat Alibaba membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah, yang dia lihat hanyalah hamparan luas seperti lapangan yang dikelilingi pagar kawat tinggi, beberapa lusin solar panel dan drum air, serta seseorang yang mengundangnya.

"Judal?"

Si empunya nama menoleh, memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat. Ialah yang tadi mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Alibaba, bahwa hari ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama cowok pirang itu. sudah dua minggu lebih, jurang permusuhan mereka lenyap, tergantikan oleh status 'teman dekat'.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alibaba.

"Berikan ini pada temanmu, Hakuryuu itu. Aku menemukannya di taman belakang kalian."

Jemari panjang Judal yang bengkok-bengkok menjatuhkan kunci motor gigi ke genggaman Alibaba. Judal bercerita, kemarin dari atap ia melihat cowok dari kelas Tenor itu mencium Morgiana, cewek yang selama ini dia sukai. Dan saat bel masuk berbunyi, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas hafalan dari sakunya, sehingga kunci motornya terjatuh.

"Oh, oke." Kata Alibaba, menyingkirkan rambutnya yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin dan menghalangi pandangannya. "Kau suka kesini?"

Judal tidak menjawab. Ia menarik tangan Alibaba, menunjuk sebuah hampar kosong yang ternyata adalah pemandangan asli sekolah ini. Lawrence School of Music berbentuk letter J dengan sebuah tower ditengahnya, yang merupakan kelas Instrumental. Tower ini tidak memiliki tangga, dengan jalan meliuk dan menanjak sebagai jalan satu-satunya. Di setiap lantai ada dua buah kelas. Dan di lantai dasar ada perpustakaan yang pernah Aladdin dan Alibaba datangi. Dari puncak tower ini, Judal bisa melihat seisi sekolah dari berbagai penjuru.

"Keren banget, ya!" decak Alibaba, maju beberapa langkah untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Awas!" Judal tiba-tiba mendorong Alibaba hingga tersungkur.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan, sih?!"

Judal terlihat serba salah. Ia mengelap tangannya ke celananya, lalu membantu memberdirikan Alibaba. Cowok pirang itu menyadari bahwa dia menginjak sebuah garis putih. Sepertinya Judal menggambar diatas hampar luas atap tower yang berlapis beton ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Kata Alibaba. Judal hanya diam, lalu mengangguk.

"Ini apa?" Alibaba berdiri disebelah Judal, memiringkan kepalanya.

Lukisan Judal terlihat surealis. Ia banyak menggambar lingkaran tak sempurna dengan banyak segitiga. Yang ia gambar adalah seorang lelaki, yang dikelilingi oleh sesuatu yang banyak dan kelihatan rumit serta bertumpuk hingga nyaris menutupi gambar besar si lelaki tersebut. Ada gambar uang, beberapa jenis kendaraan, emas dan berlian, orang-orang lain, mahkota raja, adegan intim, tempat-tempat mewah seperti gedung besar dan rumah mewah, makanan-makanan mewah, hewan-hewan dan lain sebagainya. Namun pria itu terlihat sedang berlari menuju sebuah tangga panjat, dan diujung tangga itu digambar sebuah tanda panah besar, dan panah itu menunjuk sebuah tanda tanya besar. Lukisan itu tidak sekedar coret-coretan. Bidangnya penuh, dan setiap gambar sangat detail.

"Itu lukisan."

"Kau tidak memberinya judul?"

"Buat apa? Lukisan hanya lukisan. Memberinya judul atau nama tidak akan membuatnya hidup, lalu lari-larian, kan?"

"Kau ini pesimis sekali, ya?" Alibaba menggaruk pipinya. "Boleh aku tahu, apa yang kau lukis, Judal?"

Judal menatap Alibaba sebentar, lalu menengadah ke langit yang cerah dengan cuaca yang tidak begitu panas meski ini pertengahan hari. Ia menunjuk pria yang dia lukis.

"Itu manusia," Katanya. "Manusia dengan kehidupan yang serakah. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari apa yang selama ini manusia lainnya nikmati."

Judal kembali menarik Alibaba, ke gambar tangga, lalu tanda panah dan tanda tanya besar. Seluruh lukisannya dibuat dengan kapur warna-warni, yang bertebaran di dekat sebuah kotak kecil.

"Kalau begitu, saat dia lepas dari kehidupan duniawinya, setelah itu apa?" tanya Judal retoris.

Alibaba terperangah. "Mm? Mungkin dia ingin lebih dekat dengan Tuhan."

"Memang bisa?" Judal duduk di sebelah tanda tanya besar itu. "Tuhan kan jauh sekali."

"Bisa, tentu saja." Alibaba duduk di sebelah Judal. "Tuhan memberikan kita, mata, hidung, telinga, mulut, tangan, kaki, pikiran dan hati agar kita bisa mendekatkan diri kepada-Nya."

Judal menatap Alibaba datar. "Aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Mau kuajarkan caranya?"

Alibaba bercerita pada Judal tentang apa yang diajarkan mendiang ibunya waktu kecil. Tentang malaikat yang diciptakan dari cahaya untuk melindungi, memberikan rezeki dan membimbing kehidupan manusia agar dia bisa bersyukur kepada Tuhannya.

"Malaikat itu seperti apa?" tanya Judal polos. "Karena aku tidak pernah lihat, aku jadi tidak begitu mempercayai eksistensinya."

Alibaba mengangkat bahunya. "Bisa apa saja. Kau takkan pernah tahu, atau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya."

Judal kelihatan kecewa.

"Eh, tapi ibuku mengajarkan juga, bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan malaikat yang menjagamu."

Judal tidak kelihatan mengerti. Ia mendengus, membuang muka.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Judal menatap Alibaba sesaat, lalu menjatuhkan kedua tangannya saja ke tangan Alibaba. Cowok pirang itu menggenggam tangan Judal dengan lembut, namun sikapnya begitu khidmat.

"Pejamkan matamu. Dengarkan suaraku baik-baik, lalu ulangi dalam hatimu. Oke?"

Judal menurut. Tangan Alibaba besar, telapaknya kasar dan buku-buku ujung jarinya kapalan, khas seorang gitaris. Namun jemarinya yang ramping mentransfer kehangatan tangannya melalu sela-sela jari Judal, hingga sampai ke hatinya.

"Wahai malaikat yang menjagaku, aku berbicara padamu. Terima kasih, telah menjaga dan membimbingku tetap di jalan yang lurus. Semoga kau mendengar dan mengamini doaku. Aku berharap, dapat menjadi hamba Tuhan yang selalu bersyukur."

Angin kencang berhembus melewati mereka berdua. Menerbangkan debu dan dedaunan kering. Membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar. Saat Judal membuka mata, ia merasa pelan-pelan dadanya menghangat, seulas senyum secerah sinar mentari yang begitu tulus menyambut pandangan pertama yang membuatnya menitikkan airmata.

"Judal, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Alibaba bingung.

Ya,

Judal kini melihat malaikat—yang selama ini tidak dipercayainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

Alibaba sedikit gugup, ia duduk disebuah kursi yang sangat besar, yang bahkan saking besarnya ia mungkin bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang lagi yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya. Di hadapannya terhidang cokelat panas dengan sepoci kecil krim kental dan satu _cup_ kecil berisi gula dan kayu manis bubuk seukuran sachet. Coach Yunan melihatnya dengan pandangan supportif, begitu juga dengan kepala sekolah. Namun tujuh coach dan seorang siswa Countertenor dan seorang Wakil Kepala Komite tidak demikian. Pandagan interogatif-lah yang mereka tunjukkan seakan-akan Alibaba Saluja siap diadili dalam persidangan.

Sidang?

Ini adalah Rapat Komite. Dimana Alibaba adalah ketuanya. Bisa apa bocah 18 tahun menghadapi musisi-musisi kelas kakap seperti mereka? Scheherazade menyodorkan satu gepok _printed out_ yang dijepit dengan staples.

"Ini adalah naskahnya. _Angélous kai Daímones_. Kau akan mengomposisi lagu yang secara langsung bertolak belakang. Berikan sedikit warna anak muda. Dan juga, jangan terlalu lepas dari pake Opera, karena Opera ini akan ditampilkan didepan para orangtua murid."

"I...Iya." kata Alibaba.

Cowok pirang itu membaca naskahnya. Ceritanya tentang teori konspirasi gereja khatolik. Illuminati, organisasi atheisme, peperangan di akhir dunia. Apa ini? Isinya filososfis sekali. Untuk orang dengan penafsiran pas-pasan macam dia ini sangat sulit dimengerti. Bagaimana dia akan mengarahkan teman-temannya untuk membuat semua ini. Beberapa lagu yang dicantumkan Scheherazade adalah lagu-lagu gospel dalam bahasa Italia, yang Alibaba pelajari bersama coach Spartos di kelas harmoni (meski Alibaba lebih sering tidur daripada memperhatikan) lagu-lagu itu hanya bisa dinyanyikan oleh _angel voice_ alias koor gereja yang rata-rata adalah Tenor, Sopran dan Countertenor yang terlatih.

"Tentukan saja jadwal latihannya. Itu mudah, kan?" kata Scheherazade lagi.

"Ini buatan Anda?" tanya Alibaba.

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku selalu menjadi penulis naskah Opera dari tahun ke tahun. Itu adalah bidangku. Kami semua percaya dengan kemampuanmu. Aku yakin, bagimu ini tidak sulit."

"Oh." Gumam Alibaba. "Tapi anak remaja usia belasan tidak akan mengerti teori konspirasi, Mademoiselle."

"Itu tugasmu." Katanya. "Bagaimana membuat teori itu dipahami anak-anak seumurmu."

"Tetapi," Alibaba menyanggah. "Bukankah jika dengan naskah ini, yang bermain hanya dari kelas Tenor dan Sopran, atau Countertenor? Bagaimana dengan kelas-kelas lain?"

"Menonton." Jawab Scheherazade egois. "Kelas Baritone dan Mezzo-Sopran menurutku terlalu _mainstream_ untuk dijadikan patokan Opera, Monsieur Saluja. Mereka tidak punya karakter."

Alibaba meminum coklatnya yang sudah tidak panas. Ia memikirkan, apakah tidak terlalu rasial jika membiarkan murid-murid lain hanya menonton? Apalagi, jika tamunya adalah orangtua murid sendiri. Bukankah ada suatu kebanggaan jika orangtua melihat anak-anaknya tampil. Naskah coach Scheherazade terlalu sulit untuk dinikmati langsung. Alibaba ingin sekali membuat Opera yang bisa dinikmati siapa saja, dan tidak terlalu rumit,

_Bukan yang seperti ini._

"Tenang saja," Scheherazade tersenyum. "Seluruh coach akan membantu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan teman-temanmu."

Alibaba terdiam, pandangannya berubah menjadi sengit. Ia menarik seulas senyuman miring yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Kalau saja," katanya. "Aku lebih membutuhkan bantuan teman-temanku, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan kalian, kan, para coach?"

Seluruh peserta rapat tercenggang. Scheherazade berdiri dengan raut muka geram. Coach Yunan menatap Alibaba dengan senyum penuh teka-teki.

"Anak egois!" raung Scheherazade. "Opera adalah harga diri dari Lawrence School of Music!"

"Anda sendiri kan yang bilang bahwa kalian semua percaya denganku?" balas Alibaba.

Ia pelan-pelan berdiri, lalu melempar naskah itu begitu saja ke udara. Puluhan lembar kertas berterbangan tidak jelas, berhamburan dimana-mana. Alibaba Saluja mundur, meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan satu desisan penuh dendam dalam Bahasa Perancis,

"_Ne sous-estimez jamais votre élève avec un script stupide comme ça, salope. Ils sont encore plus génial que vous avez jamais imaginer. Au revoir_."

Blam.

Pintu tertutup dengan damai. Dua detik kemudian, Scheherazade mengamuk.

"ANAK JADAH! BIAR KUPENGGAL KEPALAMU SUPAYA KAU MENGERTI UNTUK TIDAK MELECEHKAN SENI DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU!" Teriaknya, yang bahkan membuat para coach yang lain menutup telinga—dan membuat meja serta tembok sedikit bergetar. "Sinbad, tulis surat keterangan bahwa Siswa kelas Baritone 2 yang bernama Monsieur Alibaba Saluja dinyatakan dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari Lawrence School of Music!"

Sinbad terdiam. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sehelai surat dengan kop, lalu menyerahkannya berserta pena kepada Sharrkan.

"Kenapa, kau tidak bisa menulis sendiri!?" bentak Scheherazade yang masih terbakar amarah.

"Surat keterangan hanya berhak diajukan oleh Supervisor sang siswa, Mademoiselle. Kepala sekolah tidak berhak secara langsung. General Instructor Sharrkan adalah Supervisor Alibaba Saluja untuk tahun ajaran ini." Jawab Sinbad kalem.

"Hanya karena anak itu melempar naskahmu yang membingungkan dan mengataimu perempuan jalang, dan membanggakan teman-temannya, menurutku untuk dikeluarkan rasanya terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Masrur, yang anehnya mau buka suara. "Aku suka idenya. Tetapi ucapannya tadi memang agak keterlaluan."

"Harus agak maklum juga." Jafar mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan krimer yang banyak. "Supervisornya juga agak kurang ajar, kok."

"Enak saja." Gerutu Sharrkan. "Kenapa sih Alibaba selalu disamakan denganku?"

"Memang sama." Jawab enam coach yang lain, disertai Kepala Sekolah dan Kepala Komite.

"Baiklah." Sharrkan menghela nafas.

Coach Yunan menghela nafas. Mengamuknya Scheherazade membuat kepalanya berdenging. Ia menatap seluruh coach yang ada dihadapannya, lalu melirik satu-satunya siswa Countertenor di ruangan ini, yang kelihatan tidak terlalu tenang. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di langit-langit mulutnya.

"Kau punya sesuatu dalam Bahasa Belanda untuk disampaikan, Jafar?"

"_Ik denk dat hij__een talent__.__Laat__hij doet__wat hij wil__._" Kata Jafar bijaksana.

Kepala Komite berpikir sebentar. "Kau begitu mempercayainya. Maukah kau menjaganya untuk kami sebagai perwakilan para coach, Jafar?"

"_Ik zal over hem waken_." Kata Jafar mantap.

Coach Yunan berdehem, mengambil perhatian seluruh peserta rapat.

"Sinbad, aku minta maaf akan merepotkanmu. Tetapi, bisakah kau membuat surat kuasa untuk menyerahkan pertanggung jawaban pembina Opera darimu kepada Jafar?"

"Jafar sendiri?" pekik Sinbad panik. "Tapi...tapi..."

"Hanya pembimbing untuk anak kita Monsieur Saluja. Sisanya, para coach yang membantunya. Tapi, tolong bergerak secara _underground_, ya." Kata coach Yunan.

"Mengapa Anda begitu mempercayainya, coach?" tanya Jafar.

"Dia percaya pada teman-temannya. Alibaba Saluja akan punya lebih dari 1700 crew untuk Opera ini. Lagipula," Coach Yunan beranjak pergi. "Anggap saja ini tes pelantikan Jafar menjadi seorang coach."

Rapat ditutup dengan keterkejutan semua orang. Para coach keluar dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sementara Jafar, berlari mengejar kemana perginya Alibaba Saluja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

**A/N:**

_***Wie weet? Geen kwaad om te proberen**_**: Siapa tahu? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.**

*****_** Ne sous-estimez jamais votre élève avec un script stupide comme ça, salope. Ils sont encore plus génial que vous avez jamais imaginer. Au revoir**_**: Jangan pernah meremehkan murid-murid Anda dengan naskah konyol seperti itu, perempuan jalang bodoh. Mereka bahkan lebih jenius dari anda bayangkan. Selamat tinggal.**

_*****__** Ik denk dat hij**____**een talent**__**.**____**Laat**____**hij doet**____**wat hij wil**___**: kurasa dia punya bakat. Biarkan dia lakukan apa saja yang dia suka. **

_*****__** Ik zal over hem waken**_** : aku akan mengawasinya.**

**Waaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya apdeeet. Thanks to my lovely cute evernote yang bisa membuat saya mengetik naskah bab empat ini. Sepertinya Alibaba bakalan agak repot. Hayo, nanti Aladdin sama Judal berantem looooh #spoiler #duak.**

**Yosh, segitu ajadeh bacotannya. Jangan lupa RnR yaaaaa! **


	5. V: Imprudent

Melukis Langit

_Summary_: Bagi Alibaba, tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Ya, kecuali suaranya bisa membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping atau menumbuhkan harapan baru.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V: Imprudent

_"Anyone who has lost something they thought was theirs forever finally comes to realise that nothing really belongs to them."_

_-__Paulo Coelho__-_

.

.

.

.

.

_._

Malam ini, Alibaba pulang jauh lebih larut dari biasanya, bahkan ini nyaris subuh. Setelah bekerja di tempat reparasi hingga jam 4 sore, ia langsung menuju apartemen Jafar yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari daerah sana untuk menggarap naskah Opera. Kreativitasnya tertuang dengan sangat deras bak hujan tadi petang dan berhasil tertata apik menjadi sebuah naskah yang detail. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengistirahatkan otaknya. Tadinya Jafar menawarinya menginap, namun Alibaba lebih nyaman istirahat dirumahnya sendiri. Alhasil, pria yang memiliki_ freckles_ disekitar hidungnya itu mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil, sehingga Alibaba bisa tidur sebentar. Senin nanti, rencananya ia akan menggelar audisi. Masalah itu, Jafar akan men-_take over_ tiga perempatnya.

Saat sampai dirumah, Alibaba mendapati sebuah motor sport buatan Italia yang dikunci stang, dan menutupi nyaris seluruh badan jalanan gang. Lalu ketika ia memasuki rumahnya, Alibaba sadar ada yang menjebol (atau mencongkel) pintu rumahnya lalu masuk kedalam, karena dari luar terdengar suara TV. Dan waktu membuka pintu, ia melihat sosok Judal Al-Sarmen yang tengah berbaring di sofa, menonton TV dengan pandangan suntuk. Ia mengenakkan jeans dan kaos kesebelasan Chelsea. Di lengan sofa terlipat sehelai jaket kulit berwarna cokelat tembaga.

"Selamat datang." Ujar Judal santai.

"Eh? Aku pulang." Balas Alibaba agak kikuk. "Maaf, aku sedang sibuk."

"Tidak peduli. Kau sendiri yang bilang aku boleh anggap ini adalah rumahku sendiri."

"Iya, sih. Tapi..." Alibaba mendengus lelah. "Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja. Kau sudah makan, Judal?"

"Aku bawa oleh-oleh, untukmu. Kumasukkan kulkas."

"Terima kasih, Judal." Alibaba tersenyum manis.

"Kembali kasih." Balas cowok berambut hitam itu datar.

Setelah bersih diri, Alibaba membongkar oleh-oleh yang dibawakan Judal. Isinya banyak sekali. Ada susu, _apple turnover_, _echilada_ sapi dengan saus keju, _sandwich_, nasi belut, Kitkat dan masih banyak lagi. Alibaba tidak berselera makan. Ia duduk di kursi yang terpisah dengan Judal, lalu hanya makan Kitkat. Alibaba kembali membuka naskah yang sudah dalam bentuk printed-out, dan memikirkan ide-ide lain untuk menyemarakkan Opera tahun ini.

"Ini kan malam libur. Kau tidak jalan-jalan?" ucap Alibaba.

"Ini bisa dihitung jalan-jalan." Jawabnya enteng.

"Maksudku, kau tidak punya urusan lain?"

Mata Judal berkilat. "Kau mengusirku?! Oke, aku pergi!" geramnya, lalu berdiri dan menyambar jaket kulitnya.

"Bukan begitu," Alibaba refleks menyambar lengan Judal. "Kalau kau memang tidak ada pekerjaan lain, ya sudah. Tinggallah. Aku hanya tanya."

"Hmh!"

Judal kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Kini ia menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone, lalu main game dari Ipod touch-nya. Alibaba sendiri masih bingung, bagaimana menghilangkan _image_ Opera (yang digelar di Lawrence) yang sudah lama tertanam di kepala anak-anak Lawrence. Jafar bercerita bahwa dari dulu, Opera hanyalah ajang para _coach _menjadi korban keegoisan idealisme seni Scheherazade yang aneh. Terlebih lagi, para orangtua murid juga turut menyaksikan. Putus asa, Alibaba menoleh kearah Judal.

"Judal?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pandangannya yang kosong terpaku pada layar Ipod touch miliknya.

"Judal!"

"Sekali saja cukup!" Judal menimpuk Alibaba dengan bantal sofa. "Aku dengar, kok."

"Kalau begitu, jawablah panggilanku. Kupikir kau tidak dengar."

"Apa?" balasnya apatis.

"Aku berpikir, aku akan butuh bantuanmu dalam dekorasi panggung untuk Opera. Aku nggak begitu mengerti tentang begitu-begituan. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sih. Soalnya, menurutku _sense of art_-mu bagus."

"Desain?!" Judal mendadak bangun, kelihatan _overexcited_. "Baiklah! Masalah itu sepele banget buatku! Mana naskahnya?! Aku butuh kopiannya secepat mungkin!"

"Whoa, whoaaaa..." Alibaba mengurut dada. "Tenanglah. Naskahnya akan kuberikan hari senin nanti. Jadi, saat audisi besok, kau harus datang, ya! Karena, Kepala Komite ingin semua anak dari kelas Countertenor berpartisipasi."

"Huh." Semangat Judal melorot. "Senin, aku pergi. Aku ikut sebuah kompetisi desain grafis."

"Tapi, kan..." Alibaba membantah. "Oh, tolonglah. Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Senin pagi. Sampai jam berapa aku tak tahu."

Alibaba mendengus frustasi. Sementara Judal tidak terlihat bersalah. Cowok pirang itu mengusap-ngusap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan tegang syaraf alias stress gila-gilaan yang tengah dilandanya. Namun, pandangannya menangkap sebuah gitar miliknya di sudut kamar, sedikit tersebunyi oleh pintu yang setengah tertutup.

"Kalau kau kuaudisi sekarang bagaimana? Jadi, kau tidak perlu ikut audisi lagi. Setuju?" Usul Alibaba.

"Aku nggak _mood _nyanyi." Balas Judal apatis. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan Ipod touch-nya.

"Tolonglaaaaah!" Alibaba menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah, dan menunduk—memohon-mohon pada cowok berambut hitam yang hobi main game itu. "Sekali ini saja."

"Nggak mau." Balasnya pendek.

"_Please_..."

"Sekali nggak ya nggak!" Judal yang mulai emosi cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya sudah," Alibaba berbalik. "Besok-besok kau tidak kuizinkan lagi kesini!"

"AAAAARGGGH!" Judal berteriak frustasi. "Oke, oke!"

Alibaba menyeringai menang. Ia mengambil gitarnya, dan menyetemnya. Judal bersila diatas sofa, dan setelah setemannya terasa pas, Alibaba duduk disebelah Judal. Cowok itu masih cemberut bahkan saat Alibaba menggenjreng gitarnya, memainkan _intro_ salah satu lagu Secondhand Serenade.

"Nyanyi!" ketusnya pada Judal.

"Aku nggak suka lagu itu." Balas Judal tidak kalah jutek.

"Kau punya mulut, kan? Katakan saja kau mau lagu apa."

"Kau juga punya mulut. Kenapa tidak tanya?!"

Alibaba melenguh kesal, ia mengalah. "Oke, Judal. Kau mau lagu apa?"

"Ini."

Judal meminjamkan IPod-nya, menyetel lagu yang ingin dia nyanyikan. Alibaba mendengarkan lagunya dengan seksama, sesekali menggenjreng gitarnya ketika menemukan chord yang dia kenal. Pada reff kedua, permainannya lancar. Lalu Alibaba mendengarkan lagu itu satu kali lagi.

"Siap?" tanya Alibaba. Ia berancang-ancang memainkan _intro_.

"_Bring it on_." Kata Judal tidak semangat.

Alibaba mulai memaikan _intro_. Judal tidak fokus pada suara gitarnya. Ia fokus pada sang gitaris. Entah kenapa, matanya tak mau memalingkan pandangan kearah lain.

_Just about the time the shadows call  
I undress my mind and dare you to follow  
Paint a portrait of my mystery  
Only close my eyes and you are here with me_

_A nameless face to think I see  
To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone  
A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of  
My own devices...  
Could I be wrong?_

Alibaba mendengarkan suara Judal dengan seksama. Suaranya sangat feminim dan halus, dan ia yakin bisa jauh lebih _powerfull_ dari sekarang. Namun ia ingin menikmati waktu, mempelajari baik-baik sejauh mana potensi suara Judal. Tanpa sadar iapun ikut bernyanyi.

_The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me  
Paint your shadows on the breath that we share  
You take more than just my sanity  
You take my reason not to care._

_"No ordinary wings I'll need. _

_The sky itself will carry me back to you. _

_The things I dream that I can do I'll open up the moon for you. _

_Just come down soon..."_

Judal _lost consentration_ saat mendengar suara Baritone Alibaba.

Suaranya memang pasaran, namun ekspresinya saat bernyanyi, mengucapkan kata-kata pada tiap lirik membuat lagu itu seakan-akan hidup diantara mereka berdua. Seakan-akan Sara Bareilles menciptakan lagu itu khusus untuk Alibaba dan Judal. Kenapa ia bisa kelihatan se-_charming_ ini saat tengah bermain gitar? Judal sadar kini ia tidak sekedar melihat sosok Alibaba secara detail. Tetapi kini otaknya tengah mencetak sosok itu di hatinya tanpa ia kehendaki.

Matanya yang bulat dan menyiratkan kejujuran.

Kontur wajahnya yang ceria dan kekanakan.

Garis-garis senyumnya yang menghangatkan jiwa...

"_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of one sweet love_."

Mata Judal melebar. Ia merasa wajahnya sangat panas. Mungkin Alibaba Saluja yang ditatapnya sekarang memang tengah marah-marah sendiri karena kesal, dan menyambar susu yang dibelikannya di kulkas. Dada Judal bergemuruh. Kepalanya kosong, dan tubuhnya kaku, lidahnya kelu.

Saat Alibaba kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, nafasnya tercekat.

"Judal? Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Jatuh cinta ternyata bisa terasa seperti selangkah lebih dekat dengan kematian. _

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"Budapest?!"

Kepala Sekolah Sinbad berteriak satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Di Lawrence, ternyata ada dua orang gila yang menempati kursi Komite Sekolah. Yang satu seorang tirani Opera dengan selera seni egois yang rumit dan tidak bisa dibantah (baca: Coach Scheherazade), yang satu adalah pria dengan jas kebesaran dan rambut pirang panjang dijalin yang-hobi-sekali-membicarakan-hal-gila-sambil-minum-teh-dengan-santainya (baca: Coach Yunan).

"Iya. Kita dapat undangan untuk mengadakan studi banding ke _Franz Liszt Academy of Music_ di Budapest dan_ Five Towns College_. Menurutku, sepertinya lebih menyenangkan ke Budapest dan New York."

"Itu sekolahnya Sharrkan dulu, kan?" tanya Sinbad, sedikit mengingat-ingat. "Five Towns College?"

"Iya. Justru karena ternyata aku menaungi alumninya, mereka menyetujui adanya program studi banding."

"Kalau Franz Liszt?" tanya Sinbad. "Setahuku kita tidak punya _channel _sejauh itu."

"Itu, Scheherazade..." Jawab Yunan, meneguk tehnya yang tawar dan harum. "Untuk anak-anak instrumental, pergi ke sana. Gwendolyn Masin adalah viollinist yang dihubunginya saat menonton pertunjukannya di Italia."

"Kurasa," kata Kepala Sekolah. "Lebih baik kita mengunjungi FTC (Five Towns College) saja. Pengurusan ke Budapest terkenal sulit, lho."

"Tetapi..." coach Yunan menggumam. "Aku menolak yang dari FTC. Sebagai gantinya, Scheherazade akan mengajak 50 siswa terbaik dari kelas Instrumental. Berdasarkan peringkat dan potensi mereka."

"Syukurlaaaah..." Sinbad melenguh lega. Setidaknya dia tidak harus mengorbankan uang operasional sekolah untuk mengurus keberangkatan 1700 siswa dan 40 orang guru ke Budapest. "Lalu, apa lagi ide gilamu?"

"Hanya mengadakan jamuan besar setelah Opera." Kata coach Yunan. "Kreativitas Monsieur Saluja jauh lebih berharga daripada tawaran studi banding dua bulan disana."

"Kau kelihatan antusias sekali dengan anak itu." Sinbad tertawa.

"Yah, dia mengingatkan aku pada Sharrkan waktu muda dulu. Cuma, dulu dia berkulit gelap dan ingusan."

"Tukang tidur, tukang lawak nggak jelas. Benar juga."

Coach Yunan menatap Sinbad. Kepala sekolah berusia akhir dua puluhan itu tidak kelihatan seperti biasa. Pria pirang dengan jas kebesaran itu hanya menghirup tehnya, lalu berkata dengan sangat gamblang.

"Ada masalah dengan Jafar, ya?"

Sinbad tercenggang. "Ah? Itu..."

"Aku sudah tahu. Kalau Jafar sedang badmood, biasanya dia bisa membuat semua orang terkena tekanan batin." Coach Yunan mengisi kembali gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu salah apa. Kemarintiba-tiba ia menghapus kontak BBM-ku, dan tidak menjawab saat aku menghubunginya dengan cara apapun. Aku ke apartemennya, dan dia tidak kelihatan ada didalam. "

"Apa sekarang dia masuk?" tanya Yunan.

"Tidak. Dia membolos."

Sang Kepala Komite menatap kalender meja di sudut kiri mejanya. Ia menggumam dan mengangguk, meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan Blackberry Mesengger kepada seseorang dengan senyum teka-teki yang menjadi ciri khasnya, namun sinar matanya meredup, seakan memancarkan duka cita.

"Sekarang tanggal 21 Januari. Wajar saja dia tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu."

"Apa maksud Anda, coach?" tanya Sinbad bingung.

"Hari ini," Yunan beranjak. "Adalah hari peringatan 10 tahun kematian orangtuanya, sekaligus hari pertamanya dia bersekolah di Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas Erasmus."

.

.

.

.

.

_._

**[FLASHBACK]**

Jafar mencabut seatbelt dengan tidak sabar. Mungkin tidak ada yang diantar kedua orangtuanya saat mendaftar di universitas. Namun Jafar sangat bangga, kedua orangtuanya sangat antusias mengantarnya mendaftar ulang di Erasmus University, universitas nomor satu di Belanda, yang menjadi kebanggan kota Rotterdam.

"_Dit is geweldig__!_" seru ayah Jafar. "_Mijn zoon is leerling van de beste universiteit in Nederland!_"

"Itu berlebihan, yah." Tukas Jafar agak malu.

"Tetapi kami sangat bangga padamu." Sambung sang Ibu. "Anakku akan jadi dokter di usia muda. Itu sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan sebagai orangtua, Jafar."

Jafar menyeringai senang. "Mobil baru."

"Oke. Jika hanya Ford Focus tidak masalah." Ayah Jafar tersenyum mengejek.

"Mana janjinya? _Ik wil de auto die ik je vertelde een paar weken geleden_!" Jafar memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melipat lengan didepan dada.

"_Goed, wat is de naam_?" Ayahnya tertawa puas.

"Audi R8 tahun 2007." Balas Jafar setengah dongkol.

"_We zullen__het rond__half maart__, dear."_ Kata ibunya. "Mobil itu keren, lho. Tapi tidak untuk pamer kepada gadis-gadis, ya!"

"Tidak akan, _ik beloof_." Jafar menyilangkan kedua jarinya.

Ibu Jafar mengambil sebuah kamera saku dari tasnya, lalu menyuruh seorang mahasiswa memotret mereka bertiga dengan latar belakang Erasmus College. Setelah proses verifikasi selesai, Jafar dan kedua orangtuanya berjalan pulang. Karena ini adalah hari istimewa baginya, Jafar diperbolehkan menyetir. Rencananya, mereka akan makan di sebuah restoran Perancis tradisional yang sudah jadi langganan mereka semenjak Jafar masih sangat kecil.

Sambil menyetir, Jafar bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Ia menyukai lagu-lagu, melebihi rasa sukanya dengan daging domba dan buah pear. Waktu dia SMP, ia mengikuti paduan suara untuk wisuda kakak kelasnya. Lagu itulah yang membuatnya terkenal, memiliki suara sopran yang _aneh_, namun tak bisa ditandingi siapapun dalam hal keindahan dan kualitas.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind ?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my __dear__,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne._

"Lagu itu lagi." Gerutu ibunya. "Apakah suaramu yang bagus itu tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu lain?"

"Tidak mau." Jafar membalas ketus. "Selera musik ibu norak."

"Apa salahnya? Ibu mau kau menyanyikan lagu Hey Jude-nya The Beatles. Kau bilang itu lagu yang bagus, kan?"

"Atau Santa Lucia?" Timpal ayahnya. "Kau menguasai lagu itu. Ayah suka sekali mendengarmu menyanyikan Santa Lucia."

Jafar acuh. Ia bahkan terkesan masa bodoh. Ia lanjutkan menyanyi Auld Lang Syne, sambil menyetir. Ia menjadi sedikit terlena dengan suaranya sendiri.

_We __two have__ run about the __slopes__,  
and __picked__ the __daisies__ fine  
But we've wandered __many__ a weary __foot__,  
__since__ auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my __dear__,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my __dear__,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne_

.

.

Kejadian selanjutnya sangat cepat.

.

.

.

Atau itu bisa dibilang keajaiban.

.

.

.

Jafar membuka matanya. Kepalanya sangat sakit seakan-akan otaknya dicabut begitu saja. Pandangannya agak kabur, dan ia merasa sebelah tubuhnya mati rasa. Mata kanannya masih kabur. Ia terbaring di pinggir jalan, setengah tubuhnya tersuruk ke selokan. Ia melihat banyak sekali keributan. Orang-orang membentangkan kain putih menutupi tubuh ayah dan ibunya, lalu memanggulnya menuju sebuah mobil boks. Seorang petugas medis menghampirinya, lalu memanggil orang-orang lain untuk menggotongnya. Jafar diberikan transfusi darah, dan masker oksigen. Ia ditandu menuju sebuah mobil. Lalu ia masuk kedalam sebuah lorong, dan lama-lama semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Jafar?"

Seorang pria dengan jas kebesaran membawakan sekeranjang buah pear favoritnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang dikepang kesamping. Jafar ingat nama pria itu. Yunan. Ia tidak tahu nama belakangnya. Pria itu berdarah Perancis, namun lahir dan besar di Shanghai. Pria itu membuka sekolah musik. Pria itu kakak tiri ibunya.

"Aku..." Katanya. "Maafkan aku."

Jafar sudah tahu segalanya.

Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang mengerikan. Kedua orangtuanya tewas ditempat. Jenazah mereka sudah ditebus oleh keluarga terdekat, dan dimakamkan di pemakaman umum di Rotterdam. Seorang notaris akan menemui Jafar perihal harta warisan saat anak berusia 15 tahun itu sudah sembuh total.

"Setelah ini, aku ingin kau melupakan masa lalumu. Setelah kuliahmu di Erasmus selesai, kau mau mengasah bakat menyanyimu?"

Menyanyi?

Lidah Jafar kelu. Ia menunduk, meremas selimut dengan air mata dan sedu sedan lirih yang nyaris tidak pernah ditunjukannya pada siapapun.

Karena ia tidak pernah sesedih ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

Dingin,

Jafar duduk di lantai apartemennya, di depan sebuah jendela besar yang terhubung dengan balkon. Apartemennya terletak di lantai lima, dan angin kencang dikabarkan berhembus hingga siang, dan akan turun hujan menjelang malam. Jafar hanya mengenakkan kaus abu-abu dan celana piyama, telanjang kaki. Ini sudah hampir jam lima sore. Perutnya belum ia isi apapun. Rasanya nafsu makannya sudah lama sekali hilang. Ia memangku sebuah jas coklat dengan motif garis-garis yang bagian pangkal lengannya ditambal dan ujung kerahnya agak koyak, sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk kincir angin dengan sepuhan mutiara dan bertahtakan berlian-berlian kecil di baling-balingnya. Dan sebuah pigura yang seharusnya tidak ia peluk sekarang.

Foto dirinya, dan kedua orangtuanya di depan Universitas Erasmus sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

21 Januari adalah hari yang benar-benar ingin Jafar lenyapkan kalau dia sanggup.

"Permisi..."

Jafar mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dan ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk sambil menatap pemandangan dari luar apartemennya yang kini dihiasi hujan. Sebuah buket bunga yang dirangkai dari macam-macam bunga diletakkan di pangkuannya. Sinbad memeluknya dengan lembut, penuh dengan kasih sayang. Jafar terlihat sangat kurus, meskipun Sinbad bisa merasakan otot bisep dan otot perutnya mulai memadat karena terapi hormon itu. Ada jejak-jejak airmata yang sangat lengket di pipinya. Pandangannya kosong, bahkan Sinbad tak bisa melihat bayangannya di mata Jafar. Cowok dengan bintik-bintik di sekitar hidungnya itu kelihatan seperti _zombie_. Ponselnya, Blackberry Curve Touch 9380 dengan garskin bermotif chibi ubur-ubur berwarna ungu dengan _background_ lautan tergeletak dibawah sofa.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sinbad. Namun Jafar hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Kau ingin sesuatu dariku? Kalau sanggup kubelikan sekarang juga."

Lagi-lagi gelengan lemah.

Sinbad mendengus, ia memperpanjang batas kesabarannya. Ia menggapai buket bunga yang dibelinya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Jafar. Ada sepuluh batang Marygold, sepuluh batang Asphodel, sepuluh batang Primrose, sepuluh batang Elegantine Rose, sepuluh batang Snowdrop dan sebuah mahkota bunga dari rangkaian bunga jasmine yang mekar.

"Aku memilih bunga-bunga ini atas rekomendasi tukangnya," Sinbad tertawa hambar. "Sebagai ungkapan belasungkawa."

Jafar masih diam, namun ia akhirnya menoleh.

"Marygold, artinya rasa sakit dan duka cita. Asphodel, penghubung orang-orang yang telah mati dengan yang masih hidup. Snowdrop, artinya pelipur lara. Elegantine Rose, cinta yang abadi. Primrose, luka yang harus terobati. Dan..."

Sinbad dengan hati-hati memakaikan Jafar rangkaian bunga melati tersebut. Mata Jafar membulat, dan ia menatap Sinbad dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jasmine. Di Filipina, artinya cinta tanpa syarat."

Jafar tiba-tiba menubruk Sinbad, memeluknya erat-erat hingga mahkota bunga yang dibelikan untuknya terlepas. Bahunya naik turun, dan Sinbad merasa kemejanya mulai agak lembab. Namun dengan sikap selembut yang ia bisa, ia membereskan semua barang-barang di sekitar situ, lalu menggendong Jafar, dan menidurkannya di sofa.

"Makan, ya? Akan kubuatkan sesuatu." Katanya.

Jafar masih memeluk buket bunga itu. Ia menatap Sinbad yang kini tengah mengorek-ngorek kulkasnya dengan pandangan kosongnya, namun dalam kepala dan hati hanya Tuhan yang Mahatahu. Cowok Belanda itu cukup detail masalah hidunya. Sinbad membuatkannya _Pichelsteiner_ dari daging domba dan bahan lain yang ada di kulkas Jafar. Setelah matang, dihidangkannya di hadapan Jafar dengan segelas air putih. Cowok itu diam saja, tidak bergerak seinchi pun untuk mengambil sendok. Sinbad dengan sabar menyendokkan makanan panas itu, lalu meniupnya, menyodorkannya di depan Jafar.

"Buka mulutmu," titahnya lembut.

Jafar menurut. Ia makan, disuapi Sinbad. Masakan Jerman itu membawa kehangatan kedalam tubuhnya, memberikan kenyamanan. Butuh waktu tiga kali lebih lama dari biasanya untuk Jafar menghabiskan makanannya. Sinbad tersenyum senang, dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin diganggu, jangan menghapus kontak BBM-ku secepat itu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku. Karena aku bisa menghampirimu secepat yang aku bisa."

Jafar tersenyum kecil.

"Kau belum mandi, ya?" Sinbad menatapnya jahil. "Makan saja disuapi. Perlu mandipun aku mandikan, Jafar?"

Jafar mendadak berdiri, lalu jalan ke kamar mandi sambil mengalungi handuk. Ia kelihatan jauh, jauh lebih ceria dari yang tadi, meskipun duka di mata dan ekspresinya masih belum surut dan ia belum mau bicara.

Jika ini sudah cukup membuat Jafar sedikit merasa senang, Sinbad rela melakukannya setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"A-li-ba-ba-kuuuuuun~~~"

Alibaba menoleh. Ia melihat Aladdin berlari menghampirinya sambil membawa sesuatu yang sangat besar. Namun anak itu tersandung dan jatuh. Alibaba bergegas memberdirikan anak itu. Hari ini Alibaba membawa gitar kesayangannya, dan hendak berjalan kearah Audiotorium Golden Phoenix untuk mengadakan audisi Opera. Pendaftarnya hanya 400 orang.

"Aladdin? Ayo, ikut audisi."

"Opera?" tanya Aladdin. Ia mengangguk, berjalan di sebelah Alibaba.

"Sakit, tidak? Jatuhmu keras, lho, tadi!"

"Nggak apa-apa." Balas Aladdin dengan senyum malu-malu. "Oh, iya. Aku bawa ini untuk Alibaba-kun."

Aladdin memberikan apa yang dibawanya tadi kepada Alibaba. Cowok pirang itu menatap Aladdin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini apa?" tanya Alibaba penasaran.

"Kado." Balas Aladdin singkat. Ada semburat pink di wajahnya.

"Kado? Ulangtahunku kan masih lama." Alibaba tertawa.

Aladdin menggeleng. "Anggap saja kado biasa. Aku suka kasih kado untuk teman-temanku."

"Oh, begitu." Alibaba membelai rambut Aladdin dengan lembut. "Aladdin baik banget, ya. Aku jadi terharu."

Alibaba terus saja berjalan, sementara Aladdin terhenti untuk menyadari bahwa cowok yang selama ini dia puja membelai rambutnya. Aladdin hanya menatap punggung Alibaba yang lebar dan berselempangkan gitar yang terbungkus _case_-nya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan hal yang selama ini sudah menggemuruh didalam dadanya, memberontak ingin keluar. Aladdin meremas kain celananya, lalu menunduk. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup saat berada didekat Alibaba.

"A...Alibaba-kun!" panggilnya dengan suara nyaring.

Alibaba berhenti. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Ada apa?"

DEG!

"Ungh...itu...anu..." Aladdin tergugu.

"Kakimu sakit?" tanya Alibaba, mendekati Aladdin dan berjongkok agar tinggi mereka setara.

"Ungg!" Aladdin menggeleng keras-keras.

"Lalu?"

Aladdin meremas-remas tangannya, dan berkata dengan sangat gamblang,

"Tidak jadi. Nanti saja."

Alibaba mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengangkat bahu dan berjalan terus ke Audiotorium Golden Phoenix.

Aladdin mengurut dadanya.

"Sedikit lagi...," batinnya. "Sedikit lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

_._

A/N:

-Lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Alibaba-Judal judulnya One Sweet Love, lagunya Sara Bareilles. Sweet dan soft banget itu lagu. Nggak galau. Dan emang lagi dapet banget sama feelnya mereka berdua.

_*__Dit is geweldig__!_: Ini hebat!

_*Mijn zoon is leerling van de beste universiteit in Nederland!: _Anak saya adalah seorang mahasiswa dari universitas terbaik di Belanda!

_*Ik wil de auto die ik je vertelde een paar weken geleden_: Saya ingin mobil yang saya katakan beberapa minggu yang lalu

_*__We zullen__het rond__half maart__, lieve: _kami bisa kasih kira-kira pertengahan Maret, sayang.

_*__ik beloof__: _aku janji.

_**-Franz Liszt Academy of Music:**_ salah satu sekolah musik terkenal dan termasuk yang tertua di didunia, ada di Budapest, Hungaria. Gwendolyn Masin adalah violonist terkenal alumni sekolah ini.

_**-Five Towns College**__: _kampus yang berada di New York khusus jurusan Music, Business, Education, Media, and the Performing Arts. Kampusnya Adam Lewin, nih. Vokalisnya Maroon 5, lhooo! #plak

**-Auld Lang Syne:** adalah lagu terkenal di negara-negara berbahasa Inggris - meskipun melodinya lebih mudah diingat daripada kata-katanya, yang sering keliru dinyanyikan dan jarang sekali dinyanyikan semua baitnya. Judul lagu ini adalah dalam bahasa Skotlandia, dan dapat diterjemahkan secara harafiah sebagai 'sejak sudah lama sekali', 'dulu sekali', atau 'hari-hari yang telah berlalu'.

"Auld Lang Syne" biasanya dinyanyikan setiap tahun pada Malam Tahun Baru (Hogmanay di Skotlandia) di Britania Raya, Republik Irlandia, Amerika Serikat, Australia, Selandia Baru, Afrika Selatan dan di Kanada yang berbahasa Inggris pada tengah malam dan menandai dimulainya tahun yang baru. Di Britania Raya lagu ini dimainkan pada penutupan Kongres (konferensi) tahunan dari Kongres Serikat Buruh (Trade Union Congress). Lagu ini juga dinyanyikan di banyak Burns Clubs, sebagai tandai berakhirnya makan malam Burns.

Lagu ini dinyanyikan juga sebagai lagu wisuda dan penguburan di Taiwan, yang menandai akhir atau ucapan selamat tinggal. Di Jepang, lagu ini pun digunakan untuk wisuda. Banyak toko memainkannya untuk megnantarkan pelanggan keluar pada penutupan hari perdagangan. Sebelum disusunnya Aegukga, lirik lagu kebangsaan Korea dinyanyikan dengan irama lagu ini. Di Angkatan Bersenjata India band memainkan lagu ini pada akhir parade para rekrut. (copas wikipedia)

**- Blackberry Curve Touch 9380:** biasa dikenal dengan nama BB orlando. BB tipe touchscreen. Belom liat aslinya. Silakan tanya mbah google #ditendang.

**-**_** Pichelsteiner:**_masakan Jerman. Semacem sop daging gitu.

**Fuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah akhirnya apdet walaupun emang butuh waktu lama akhirnya saya bisa memuaskan keinginan readers sekalian yang ingin cerita lebih panjaaang. Spoiler lagi, Aladdin sama Judal bakalan rebutan Alibaba lhoooo #gananya. Maka dari itu untuk membuktikan spoiler ini benar tidaknya silakan review karena review anda menghentikan author yang banyak bacot dan tidak bisa bicara tanpa titik koma dan tanda baca karena kelewat semangat (?)**

**Yosh, sampe ketemu di bab 6 :3**


	6. VI: Second Love

Melukis Langit

_Summary_: Bagi Alibaba, tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Ya, kecuali suaranya bisa membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping atau menumbuhkan harapan baru.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

VI: Second Love

"Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?"

_-__James Patterson__, __The Angel Experiment__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Laaaaa laaaa lalalaaaaaa...laaaa laaaa lalalaaaaa..."

Bukan Alibaba namanya kalau tidak bertingkah gila sehari saja. Kali ini bahan lawakannya adalah Titus, yang sekarang cemberut saja karena kesal. Alibaba mengarangkannya lagu dengan maksud ngeledek. Hakuryuu dan Sphintus tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Semua aib Titus dibuat jadi lagu yang dikarang secara spontan dan super kreatif diiringi dengan genjrengan gitar.

"Story of Tituuuuuus, Story of Tituuusss. Story of Tituuuuuuusss~~"

"Gyahahaha! Alibaba idiooot!" Hakuryuu berguling-gulingan, tak bisa meredakan tawanya yang membahana.

"Aku punya teman namanya Tituuuus. Anak kelas Sopran jadi kapten baseball. Orangnya jutek dan pelit banget. Kadang-kadang suka sok imuuuuut..."

"Nyebelin banget, sih!" gerutu Titus.

"Kata dia dirinya yang paling ganteeeeeng~~"

Titus menyeringai bangga.

"Lebih ganteng Alibaba Salujaaaa~~"

"Amit-amit!" teriak Titus, Hakuryuu dan Sphintus bersamaan. Hakuryuu dan Sphintus benar-benar tertawa bak orang kesurupan.

"Maksa, tahu, nggak?!" cemooh Morgiana.

"Tapi aku tidak peduliiiiii. Laaaaa laaaa lalalaaaaaa...laaaa laaaa lalalaaaaa... Story of Tituuusss. Story of Tituuuuuuusss~~"

Lalu Alibaba berhenti. Ia malah capek sendiri. Titus menatapnya dengan penuh dendam.

"Hey," geramnya.

"_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe_?" Sambung Alibaba. Ia, Hakuryuu dan Sphintus kembali bergulingan sambil terbahak-bahak.

Titus mendecak sebal. "Ah, elah! Jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan kau hiraukan pacarmu. Puuuuutuskanlah saja pacarmu, lalu bilang I love you, padakuuuuu." potongnya lagi.

"Udah, ah! Capek..." Hakuryuu tersengal-sengal.

Alibaba hanya nyengir setan. Titus menghantam paha bagian dalam Alibaba dengan lututnya. Cowok pirang super ceria itu bergulingan di rumput sambil memegangi bekas hantaman Titus yang _full of revenge_.

"AAAAAAH!" Jeritnya hiperbola. "Aku digigit kuda sama Tituuuuuss!"

"Mampus." Sembur Titus kesal. "Balik, yuk! Rese' nih Alibaba."

Dan Titus mengambek dengan sukses. Kalau sudah begitu Alibaba biasanya cukup minta maaf dengan tulus, dan masalah selesai.

"Alibaba!"

Jafar menghampiri cowok pirang yang masih bergulingan itu dengan wajah kesal. Alibaba langsung berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian yang habis di_gigit kuda _sama Titus.

"Aku sudah izin Kepala Sekolah untuk pakai Audiotorium untuk audisi sepulang sekolah. Mana, sini naskahnya?"

"Di kelas." Jawab Alibaba _innocent_.

"Ambil, idiot!" geram Jafar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jafar dan Alibaba duduk bersebelahan. Cowok berambut keperakan itu memegang sebuah pengeras suara dan menggepit segepok naskah diantara lekukan sikunya. Ia memerintahkan semua peserta audisi untuk berbaris sesuai dengan jenis suara mereka. Aladdin dan Judal berbaris berbanjar di pojokan panggung audiotorium.

Alibaba hanya memegang pena. Menganalisan suara anak-anak yang tengah diaudisi Jafar dengan luar biasa profesional. Ia mencocokkan peran-peran yang berpotensi. Namun, setelah mengaudisi sekitar 250 orang, Alibaba mendesah kecewa. Ia merasa ini benar-benar memusingkan.

"Silakan, bagi yang telah selesai menjalani audisi, diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya, ya!"

Setengah, bahkan lebih dari itu keluar dari audiotorium. Jafar keluar sebentar, sementara Alibaba yang sudah sangat hopeless membaringkan kepalanya di meja, merasakan dinginnya AC audiotorium dengan perasaan hampa.

"_Kin Omhoog!_ (bersemangatlah...)_"_

Saat Jafar kembali, ia membelikan Alibaba segelas besar Vanilla Frappuchino. Cowok Belanda itu masih kelihatan tegar, segar dan santai. Tidak seperti Alibaba yang sudah berantakan—fisik dan mental.

"Sudah dapat apa yang kau mau?" Jafar menyeruput espressonya-nya yang dibubuhkan bubuk kayu manis dengan sedikit buru-buru.

"Belum. Tokoh utamaaaaaaa~~" Alibaba menggaruk-garuk meja saking frustasinya.

"Ya sudah, kita mulai lagi, ya?"

Alibaba sibuk membalik-balik naskahnya, ketika ia mendengar suara yang benar-benar menghajar lamunannya. Ya, ini suara yang ia inginkan. Suara seorang tenorist yang heroik dengan range vokal yang cukup luas. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, Alibaba terperanjat.

"Kelihatannya oke, ya?" kata Jafar dengan seringaian puas.

Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa yang tadi menyanyikan lagu Grenade dari Bruno Mars itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dan sepertinya suara Hakuryuu bisa di eksplorasi lebih jauh, secocok dengan imajinasi Alibaba.

"Sun Eng..." gumam cowok pirang itu. Maksudnya, Sun Eng adalah nama tokoh utama di naskah Operanya.

"_Neem het!_ (ambil!)" Sentak Jafar.

Satu demi satu audisi sudah mereka lalui. Judal tidak kelihatan bosan karena asyik main game. Sementara Aladdin sempat tertidur di kursi audience. Sampai pada jam tujuh malam, hanya tersisa tiga siswa Countertenor di audiotorium.

"Siapa mau duluan?" kata Alibaba letih.

"Aku!" Aladdin dengan penuh semangat berlari kearah panggung. Penampilannya menandakan kesuntukan. Matanya masih kelihatan merah dan sayu. Namun Alibaba sangat menghargai kesabarannya.

"Mau nyanyi apa, Aladdin?" tanya Alibaba ramah.

"First Love-nya Nikka Costa." Kata Aladdin. "Jafar-san...uum...mau mainkan piano untukku?"

Setengah mengantuk, Jafar berjalan kearah piano besar yang ada di pojok panggung. Cowok Belanda itu melakukan pemanasan sebentar, lalu memainkan lagu yang diminta Aladdin.

"_Everyone can see, there's a change in me_..."

Alibaba merasa dunia—waktu disekitarnya berhenti.

Suara Aladdin sangat lembut, treble-nya tidak mengganggu telinga. Ia tidak kelihatan sulit dalam mencapai nada tinggi. Anak itu, dengan tinggi yang tidak sampai menyamai microphone stand yang dipasang disana, ia terdengar seperti...apa ya? Alibaba kehabisan kata-kata.

Suara Aladdin seperti tidak manusiawi.

Terlalu lembut.

Terlalu tinggi.

Terlalu indah.

Terlalu khidmat.

Mirip anak-anak yang telah terbiasa menyanyi untuk Westminster Abbey.

Alibaba menghentikan nyanyian Aladdin selagi nyawanya masih pada tempatnya.

"Lagu lain?" tanya Alibaba.

"A Thousand Years?" Aladdin mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah." Alibaba mengangguk. Jafar memainkan lagu tersebut dengan tempo lambat.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Aladdin menatap Alibaba yang tengah asyik menulis meski dengan wajah lelah. Dari kedua matanya yang biru terpancar sorot yang begitu teguh, menyiratkan pengabdian. Cowok pirang itu tidak menghiraukan pandangan Aladdin yang terus menuju kepadanya. Hati Aladdin perlahan diselubungi kekecewaan. Kapankah Alibaba akan berpaling , menatap balik wajanya?

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Aladdin tidak meneruskan liriknya, ia menikmati saja alunan musik sampai reffrain kedua. Jafar dengan sigap menambahkan satu kali reffrain lagi. Ia masih menatap Alibaba lekat-lekat, beriring pengharapan sepasang permata keemasan itu mau memandangnya barang sekelebat saja.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Pada nada ini, Aladdin melakukan beberapa improvisasi. Ia menggenggam mikrofon kuat-kuat dengan tangan gemetar. Ia terus memandang Alibaba dengan sorot mata hampa, yang mulai dibayang-bayangi keputus-asaan.

"_I love you_..." bisiknya dengan suara sehalus mungkin. "_And yes, I love you_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Doei_! (sampai jumpa)"

Alibaba menatap kepergian Ford Fiesta merah itu sambil berjalan ditengah lapangan depan sekolah yang luas dan gelap, berhiaskan beberapa lampu dan malam berbintang dengan bulan separuh yang tidak begitu terang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sekolah ini akan terlihat sangat horror saat matahari telah turun. Alibaba berjalan menjauhi gerbang, namun kembali lagi ketika melihat sesuatu yang berpendar dan terlihat dari arah belakang sekolah. Terdorong dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, Alibaba berlari kearah belakang sekolah.

Cahaya itu berpendar disekitar lapangan basket, 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Cahaya-cahaya itu lebih dari satu warna, kelihatan indah sekali diantara daerah-daerah kelam disekitar. Alibaba berjalan mendekat, dan matanya yang keemasan terbelalak takjub. Di lapangan basket seluas 26x14 meter itu tergambar lukisan timbul seekor burung _phoenix _dan burung merak yang tengah bertarung. Gradasi warna merah-oranye-kuning-emas pada burung_ phoenix_ serta hijau-biru-perak pada burung merak membuatnya sangat artistik. Terlebih, lukisan itu kelihatan seperti _glow in the dark_.

Lukisan yang telah membuat Alibaba kagum itu dibuat oleh sesosok manusia yang begitu familier meski dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa. Serbuk fosfor membuat rambutnya yang sekelam malam dan tergerai halus itu menjadi sedikit bercahaya keperakan. Ada sepercik besar cat merah di celananya seperti bekas ketumpahan. Sosok itu melemparkan _spraygun _ke sebuah ember dan tengkurap kelelahan. Alibaba tersenyum, menghampirinya dan kemudian merunduk disebelah sosok itu.

"Keren, kan?" kata Judal bangga.

"Luar biasa." Jawab Alibaba. "Kau mengerjakan ini dalam sehari?"

"Bodoh," ketus Judal, ia berguling pelan, memposisikan dirinya tengkurap menatap Alibaba. "Butuh tiga bulan membuat semua ini sendirian. Ditambah anak-anak bodoh yang merusak lukisanku dengan sepatu dan bola merah besar itu."

"Kau melukis diatas lapangan basket. Itu wajar, kan?"

Judal mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau juga berpikir begitu? Kenapa tidak ada kesempatan bagi seorang seniman untuk berekspresi?!"

"Tapi kau berekspresi tidak pada tempatnya." Sanggah Alibaba. "Dan, ayolah. Ini sekolah musik. Kau bisa berekspresi dengan suara. Bunyi. Harmoni. Melodi. Bukan dengan gambar dan lukisan."

Judal menerawang, jauh kedalam mata Alibaba. Cowok pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya karena kebingungan, lalu memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Menurutku..." balas Judal. "Seni itu tidak seharusnya dinikmati oleh beberapa indera sekaligus. Seperti...gambar atau lukisan." Judal kembali menatap lukisannya. "Mereka tidak perlu bicara untuk mengatakan bahwa diri mereka indah."

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk dalam sekolah musik?" tanya Alibaba dengan nada meninggi,

"Untuk mencari jawaban." Kata Judal. "Mengapa musik begitu bisa diterima oleh masyarakat, ketimbang seni rupa atau sastra?"

"Kenapa ya?"

Alibaba menerawang ke langit luas, lalu menatap kembali kearah Judal. Sosok hitam yang sangat misterius. Judal Al-Sarmen yang memiliki prespektif yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Yang memandang seni adalah _way of life_. Yang menganggap bahwa suatu permasalahan sosial dapat ditumpahkan dan diselesaikan secara indah dan mudah. Sosok yang selalu cuek dan semaunya sendiri. Bukan sekedar sosok menyebalkan yang angkuh. Judal adalah sosok yang berusaha membaur bersama masyarakat dengan membawa falsafah seni yang dianutnya. Yang membuat mata khalayak terbuka untuk memandang sesuatu jauh hingga ke semesta kosmik.

Dan sosok yang membuat Alibaba bangkit dari pandangan awam.

"Karena..." Alibaba menoleh kearah Judal yang masih mencari jawaban. "Musik tidak perlu menunjukkan dirinya kalau dia indah. Musik adalah sesuatu yang simpel dan jujur. Apa adanya."

"Apa iya?" Judal memutir-mutir rambutnya.

"Iya, menurutku." Alibaba tersenyum. "Dalam lukisan, theater, atau sastra, mungkin kau bisa menganalogikan dirimu sebagai orang lain. Kau bisa memakai topeng kepalsuan untuk melindungi dirimu dari rasa sakit. Tetapi tidak dengan musik. Apa yang kau dengar, apa yang kau nyanyikan, adalah isi hati."

Keduanya terdiam.

Alibaba mengambil langkah untuk sedikit lebih dekat dengan Judal,

Yang baginya memang seperti musik.

Sederhana, jujur, dan apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak, hari ini kita latihan aransemen dulu, yuk."

Kata-kata yang tidak membuat selera. Yang ada disini sekarang adalah Alibaba, Jafar, Judal, Aladdin, Hakuryuu dan Morgiana. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah eksplorasi vokal dan aransemen lagu. Jafar bersandar dengan malas ditembok, dan menyuruh Alibaba untuk mengajak yang lain melakukan pemanasan. Sikap acuhnya inilah yang membuat Alibaba menyesali kenapa harus pria Belanda itu yang jadi mentornya.

"Eh?" katanya, dengan memicing tak yakin. "Maksudmu, stakato?"

"Iyalah." Balas Jafar pendek. "Tiga kali saja, tidak usah buang-buang waktu."

"O...oke. Nah, _guys_. Mohon kerjasamanya, ya."

Mula-mula Alibaba menginstruksikan untuk menaruh tangan di pinggang, lalu merenggangkan kepala ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah. Lalu kemudian menjulurkan lidah, menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan hitungan dua kali sepuluh.

"Yuk, mulai." Kata Alibaba. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, menahan nafas, dan memberikan aba-aba.

"Stakato _single_, go."

"Hak!"

"Go."

"Hak!"

"Go."

"Hak!"

"Go."

"Hak!"

"Stakato _double_, go."

"Hak! Hak!"

"Go."

"Hak! Hak!"

"Go."

"Hak! Hak!"

"Go."

"Hak! Hak!"

"Stakato triple, go."

"Hak! Hak! Hak!"

"Go."

"Hak! Hak! Hak!"

"Go."

"Hak! Hak! Hak!"

"Salah."

Semua orang menoleh. Jafar menatap Alibaba dengan pandangan kesal.

"Stakato triple itu harusnya begini," kemudian Jafar mencontohkan stakato _triple_ yang benar. "Apaan itu tadi? Kayak orang keselek."

Seluruh ruangan tertawa.

"Siapa suruh ketawa? Kalian pikir itu lucu?!" gertak Jafar. "Solo Guitarist, Frere Jaques, 5 seri."

"Apaan, tuh?" balas Alibaba _innocent_.

"Ck!" Jafar mendecak kesal. "Aladdin, contohkan!"

Aladdin membungkuk, dengan ujung jari tangan menyentuh ujung sepatu dan kepala membungkuk (atau dengan singkat biasa disebut sikap tobat) dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,_  
_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_  
_Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_  
_Ding, daing, dong. Ding, daing, dong._

Alibaba melakukan sama persis dengan yang dicontohkan Aladdin.

"_Frère Jacques"_

Ia tidak menyangka akan ada rasa pusing luar biasa saat melakukan hal itu. Darah mengalir ke kepalanya, membuat wajahnya memerah. Konsentrasinya pecah. Suaranya jadi fals.

"Ulang. Suaranya fals."

Alibaba mengulanginya susah payah. Berulang kali Jafar menyuruhnya mengulang lagi karena suaranya fals atau kesalahan pengucapan lirik. Setelah dua kali lagu berbahasa Perancis itu selesai dinyanyikan secara sempurna,

Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan! Aku saja tidak sembarangan memberikan hukuman tobat begitu."

"Astaga, Pak! Hanya 5 seri saja. _Frère Jacques _kan nggak berat-berat amat. Waktu Opera sama Mademoiselle Scheherazade, malahan harus _Die Gedanken sind frei_ sepuluh seri karena pecah suara. Manja banget, sih."

"Levelnya beda. Jangan samakan dia dengan dirimu, Jafar."

"Mau sampai kapan diistimewakan begini? Coach Sharrkan sama saja!"

Saat Alibaba membuka matanya, ia melihat langit-langit ruang UKS. Disana ada Aladdin, Hakuryuu...semua yang tadi ikut latihan, ditambah Pak Kepala Sekolah dan G.I Sharrkan. Jafar dalam posisi terpojok, dan kemudian keluar bersama G.I Sharrkan selaku _supervisor _Alibaba. Sementara murid-murid lain masih bicara satu sama lain. Alibaba masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Lalu Hakuryuu keluar bersama Morgiana. Judal ikut pergi beberapa menit setelah Sharrkan selesai mengomeli Jafar, yang direspon dengan rentetan pembelaan diri.

Hanya Aladdin yang masih tetap disana. Duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang UKS yang ditiduri Alibaba.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya limbung. Kepalanya sakit sekali, terasa seperti ada yang menyengat-nyengat didalam otaknya.

"Kau pingsan setelah tobat, Alibaba-kun." Kata Aladdin datar.

"Tobat?"

"Sikap yang tadi. Bernyanyi dengan sikap begitu merupakan hukuman khas pemain Opera."

"Oh..."

Hening. Entah halusinasi atau apa, Alibaba melihat wajah Aladdin memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alibaba kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aladdin tergugu. "Tidurlah lagi, jika kau masih pusing."

Alibaba menurut. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, Aladdin bisa mendengar dengkur halus cowok pirang itu. Aladdin mengamati lebih dekat wajah orang yang digilainya itu. Pipinya kini agak cekung. Dua lingkaran hitam membekas di bawah matanya. Rona wajahnya tidak terlihat segar. Aladdin tahu, dibalik wajah yang kelihatan lelah itu semangat dan keceriaannya sangat luar biasa. Aladdin juga tahu bahwa meski Alibaba sudah diberitahu bahwa ada seorang wali yang menjamin kelangsungan pendidikannya disini, ia masih bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kehidupannya sendiri, bahkan hingga nyaris subuh lagi. Dan kini, karena _skill_ gitarnya yang hebat, ia terpilih menjadi seorang Solo Guitarist di Opera tahun ini.

Sosok yang independen dan inspiratif.

Aladdin benar-benar tergila-gila padanya. Lebih dari seorang fans fanatik sekalipun. Wajahnya yang manis, dan sosoknya yang terlihat sangat lively saat tengah bermusik dan berolahraga membekas erat dalam memorinya.

Apa sosok indah ini sudah ada yang punya?

Tidak! Aladdin tidak ingin berpikir demikian. Meskipun banyak yang mengaguminya dan berteman dengannya, hubungan seisitimewa 'kekasih' sepertinya tidak ada.

Belum.

Kala itu Aladdin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Entah karena nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, atau keserakahan yang menjadi-jadi, ia merunduk. Melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Alibaba dengan sangat ringan, seperti sentuhan kupu-kupu. Sekali. Dua kali. Aladdin menelusuri wajah Alibaba dengan belahan bibirnya. Lembut dan sangat ringan.

Hingga ia membuat Alibaba menggeliat pelan, namun tidak sampai bangun dari lelapnya. Aladdin meninggalkan tiga titik kehitaman yang berjajar rapi, di sekitar tulang selangka Alibaba.

Bite mark.

"Alibaba-kun milikku." Bisiknya lembut. Aladdin tersenyum manis dan pergi dengan tenang keluar UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Frère Jacques**__: _lagu bahasa Perancis—atau bisa dibilang lagu 'Are You Sleeping' versi bahasa Perancis.

_**Die Gedanken sind frei**_**:** lagu bahasa Jerman. Semacam _folksong_. Liriknya lumayan panjang dan bersemangat.

**FINALLY UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAATTTEEEEEEE!**

**Author bersyukur sepenuh hati karena lagi sibuk di sekolah mau ada LDKS. Dan mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran karena lomba spelling bee sama debat bahasa inggris *sombong dikit**

**Dan saya rasa disini terasa agak lebih panjang dari bab-bab yang lain ya? Saya masih dirundung galau apakah Alibaba harus the end sebagai pacarnya Judal atau Aladdin? *plak**

**Eniew, review anda adalah motivasi saya untuk update lebih cepat.**

**Terima kasih *tebar bunga**


	7. VII: Story

Melukis Langit

_Summary_: Bagi Alibaba, tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Ya, kecuali suaranya bisa membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping atau menumbuhkan harapan baru.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

VII: Story

"_Do all you can to make your dreams come true."_

_Joel Osteen_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naskahnya diganti?!"

Suara Alibaba naik dua oktaf ketika mendengar _statement _Jafar yang sangat subjektif itu. Si cowok Belanda tersebut hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan wajah cuek. Setelah omelan Alibaba selesai, Jafar mendesah lelah dan kemudian melemparkan naskah yang sudah dimodifikasinya diatas meja Alibaba dikelas Baritone 2.

"Kau melupakan _opening song_ dari murid dan dari guru-guru. Itu tradisi dari Lawrence." Kata Jafar singkat. "Aku memodifikasi beberapa aransemen lagu yang kau tambahkan disana. Lalu menambahkan ini-itu. Segalanya akan lebih mudah kok."

Alibaba memandang Jafar dengan penuh haru. Namun sebelum cowok pirang itu mengucapkan sesuatu, Jafar menarik diri dan keluar dari kelasnya. Alibaba yang _kepo_ mulai membolak-balik naskah. Selain format ketikannya yang jauh lebih baik, nama-nama Cina yang dipakainya sebagai tokoh utamapun diganti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Okeanos, The Last Soldier_

_Setting: Kerajaan Gaia_

_Alkisah tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan yang sangat termahsyur, yaitu kerajaan Gaia. Rajanya bernama Niccodamus, dan permaisurinya, Mikhaela. Pernikahan mereka sangat bahagia, mereka memiliki seorang putra bernama Okeanos. Okeanos tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tangguh dan cerdas, serta sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya. _

_**(1st song: Concerto pour deux voix, Clemence-JB Maunier**__)_

_Hingga pada suatu hari, Raja Niccodamus melihat seorang gadis cantik bernama Neva. Merekapun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tanpa pikir panjang, Raja Niccodamus mengambil Neva sebagai selirnya. _

_**(2nd song: Beautiful Monster, NeYo)**_

_Hal ini tentu membuat hati permaisuri sangat sakit. Namun Raja Niccodamus tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik kecantikannya Neva adalah wanita yang tamak dan kejam. Mikhaela berusaha memberitahu sang Raja, namun ia tak percaya. Diusirnya sang permaisuri sejauh mungkin. Hingga ia takkan pernah bisa melihatnya kembali. Dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, Neva membunuh Mikhaela._

_**(3rd song: Impossible, Shontelle)**_

_Namun Raja Niccodamus tidak tahu, bahwa ternyata Neva lebih menginginkan tahta dan kekuasaan sang raja. Dalam waktu singkat, ia dapat menghancurkan kekuasaan Raja Niccodamus dengan diam-diam. Iapun akhirnya mengirim Raja Niccodamus kedalam penjara._

_**(4th song: Grenade, Bruno Mars)**_

_Neva memanfaatkan kekuasaannya untuk membuat onar dimana-mana. Ia membuat kekacauan, menyulut perang dengan negara lain, dan menelantarkan rakyatnya sementara ia hidup bergelimang harta dan kesenangan didalam istana._

_**(5th song: No Consequences, Versaemerge)**_

_Okeanos yang tak bisa berbuat banyak memutuskan untuk mencari kekuatan luar biasa yang ada di puncak Gunung Keabadian. Akhirnya, Okeanos bersiap berangkat meninggalkan kerajaan Gaia, dan kekasihnya, Nael. Awalnya, Nael melarang karena takut kehilangan Okeanos. Namun pemuda itu bersikeras. Mereka bertengkar hebat, dan Okeanos pergi meninggalkan Nael._

_**(6th song: Hold my heart, Sara Bareilles)**_

_Diperjalanannya, Okeanos banyak bertemu dengan rekan seperjalannya. Ada Joe si Mata Satu, yang menemaninya sampai ke kaki Gunung Keabadian. Pria itu mengajarkan kepada Okeanos bagaimana hidup dengan penuh makna, dan penuh semangat. _

_**(7th song: Dirty bass, live my life-Far east movement (medley))**_

_Tiba di gunung Keabadian, Okeanos mengalami sebuah petualangan seru yang membuatnya sulit mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut. Namun, dengan semangat yang tinggi, Okeanos berhasil._

_**(8th song: Born for this, Paramore)**_

_Namun ketika sampai pada tujuannya, yang ia lihat hanyalah kaca. Kaca dan kaca. Dibalik seluruh bayangannya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara ibunya. Lalu dimulailah serentetan bayangan yang berkelebat dikepala Okeanos. Tentang ibunya, ayahnya, Nael, dan rakyat Gaia. Orang-orang yang ia sayangi. _

_**(9th song: Zombie, the cranberries (acoustic))**_

_Okeanos menyadari, bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan Neva. Maka ia segera kembali ke kerajaan Gaia, dan menantang Neva untuk bertarung satu lawan satu. Lalu dimulailah duel seru antara mereka berdua. _

_**(10th song: Ignorance (instrumental, acoustic))**_

_Namun, tiba-tiba Neva menggunakan kekuatan ghaibnya. Ia menyerang jantung Okeanos, hingga ia tidak terbangun lagi. _

_Dengan semangat yang tinggi, akhirnya Okeanos berhasil bangkit dari kematian berkat kekuatan yang didapatnya dari Gunung Keabadian. Kemudian dalam satu serangan, ia dapat mengalahkan Neva. Ia membunuh wanita kejam itu, dan membawa ketentraman kembali ke kerajaan Gaia. _

_**(11th song: Titanium, acoustic version)**_

_Kekalahan Neva memang membawa kebahagiaan bagi Kerajaan Gaia. Mereka kembali membangun hidup mereka. Namun tidak bagi Okeanos. Yang tidak mengetahui ternyata Raja Niccodamus telah meninggal . Okeanos dinobatkan sebagai raja Kerajaan Gaia yang baru, dengan suasana hati yang sepi. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal. Kini batinnya bertanya-tanya, siapakah gerangan yang dapat mengusir sepi?_

_**(12th song: wake me up when september end, green day)**_

_Dengan penuh harap, Raja Okeanos melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah Nael. Ia mengetuk, dan mengabarkan kepulangannya kepada sang kekasih._

_**(13th song: home is in your eyes, greyson chance)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Judal!"

Sosok serba hitam itu sedang menggoreskan pensil berwarna brune sienna ke kertas gambarnya. Hanya dengan permainan warna sederhana, ia menggambar seekor rubah yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Yew didekan sebuah danau. Ia duduk paling jauh diantara orang-orang, di bangku penonton Audiotorium Golden Phoenex. Sejauh matanya memandang, ada dua orang yang paling sibuk disini. Jafar, yang tengah asyik menatar para choir pengiring dan Alibaba, yang sibuk kemana-mana memeluk kain kanvas dan kaleng-kaleng cat. Sebenarnya berulang kali Alibaba memanggilnya, namun Judal pura-pura tuli. Ia ingin Alibaba benar-benar mendekatinya, menurutnya itu adalah salah satu bentuk usaha jika Alibaba ingin jasanya menggambar atau melukis.

Dan benar saja, Alibaba benar-benar menghampirinya yang duduk di kursi urutan J, paling ujung, terhalang bayang-bayang. Audiotorium Golden Phoenex tata panggungnya seperti bioskop, dengan tatanan tempat duduk yang melandai. Dibalik panggung ada cekungan yang bisa dibuka dan ditutup, dimana biasanya para pemain musik mendekam. Layar belakangnya bisa di _switch_ sampai dua belas kali, sementara panggungnya bisa diputar sebatas tiga kali, mirip panggung _kabuki_. Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan dan penuh perjuangan, Alibaba terengah-engah dan duduk disamping Judal. Sementara cowok berambut hitam itu buru-buru membalik buku gambarnya ke lukisan (atau gambar, bagi Judal sama saja) Kerajaan Gaia sesuai imajinasinya.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Kenapa duduk sejauh ini?" protes Alibaba kesal. Nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"Aku mau duduk dimana saja bukan urusanmu." Ketus Judal.

"Huuh. Kau punya minum?"

"Ada." Judal memamerkan sebotol teh rasa apel yang dingin.

"Bagi aku." Pinta Alibaba.

Judal menimbang-nimbang, lalu memberikannya. "Ini."

Lalu Alibaba pergi begitu saja. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hati Judal merasa sedikit kecut. Namun, melihat tampang kusut cowok pirang itu, hatinya luluh. Beban pikirannya pasti berat sekali. Maka, Judal memutuskan untuk sedikit meringankan bebannya barang sedikit saja. Diambilnya sebuah pensil mekanik dan kertas gambar besar, lalu ia menggambar sebuah siluet kerajaan diatas kertas ukuran A1 diantara kelompok Desain Panggung. Kelima belas siswa yang bekerja disana memperhatikan dengan seksama. Judal terkekeh dalam hati, menyenangi kemahirannya menggambar. Ia melihat Alibaba yang bentuknya sudah seperti habis diamuk massa sedang mengiba-ngiba kepada anggota Choir pengiring agar mau berlatih beberapa kali lagi hari ini.

Jafar berdiri dibelakang Judal, mengamati siluet gambar yang dibuat Judal dengan mata memicing dan terbingkai kacamata persegi yang sangat cocok untuk wajahnya yang bulat. Ia kelihatan jauh lebih letih dari Alibaba, namun masih tetap _kece_.

"Bagus." Katanya datar. Judal hanya menoleh.

"Mau apa, kau?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau mau _check sound_ dulu? Aku rasa aku akan menempelkan kertas peran besok."

Judal menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu berkata. "Kenapa harus kau yang melakukannya?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku ini kan mentornya Alibaba." Jawab Jafar, ada nada tersinggung di ucapannya.

"Tidak. Nanti saja." Elak Judal.

Jafar merutuk sendirian, lalu pergi. Ia menghampiri Alibaba yang tengah membolak-balik naskah.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa mengatur mereka?" tanya Jafar.

"Hngh?" gumam Alibaba setengah ngantuk. "Ya...ya. Sudah."

Jafar hanya menatapnya.

"Kita lanjutkan besok, ya?" katanya.

"Ah? Tapi kan semuanya belum beres. Opera tinggal 3 bulan lagi."

"Yang belum beres adalah dirimu sendiri." Kata Jafar. "Sudahlah. Kita juga tetap butuh istirahat."

Alibaba terperangah. Ia membubarkan para penyanyi latar, namun tidak membubarkan para penata panggung dan orkestra. Ia mulai membicarakan teknis instrumental kepada salah satu pemain piano dan grup pemain biola. Akhirnya, cowok pirang itu menarik sebuah bangku. Memeriksa kembali kunci-kunci gitar setiap lagu yang akan ditampilkan lewat MP3 player. Hingga ia tak sadar, bahwa perlahan-lahan dirinya mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...kun, ...Alibaba-kun!"

Alibaba tersentak. Audiotorium sudah sepi. Ketika pandangannya mulai jelas, ia menyadari tak ada siapapun sekarang. Ia ketiduran di bangku samping panggung. Aladdin membangunkannya karena kasihan. Saat melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. _Great_. Setelah pontang-panting bekerja, semua orang meninggalkannya. Mungkin inilah arti dari perbahasa _Air susu dibalas air comberan._

"Alibaba-kun nggak apa-apa?" tanya Aladdin. Ia menaruh punggung tangannya di kening cowok pirang itu. "Panas."

"Ngh? Agak capek." Balasnya asal. Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan berat sekali.

"Sudah makan?"

Alibaba menggeleng. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali makan. Ia terus menyumpal lambungnya dengan minuman manis. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Sudah tidak ada angkutan umum sekarang. Alibaba-kun aku antar pulang, ya?"

"Hah?!" Alibaba mendadak berdiri, ia kelihatan limbung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu kembali melirik jam. "Hm? Boleh deh."

"Yuk," Aladdin menuntun Alibaba dengan lembut. "Sekalian makan?"

Alibaba tidak bisa banyak bicara. Ia didorong kedalam sebuah mobil mewah, lalu Aladdin duduk disampingnya. Ia hanya menatap gemerlap kota pada malam hari, dan sadar ia tak dibawa ke rumahnya. Melainkan ke sebuah restoran berbentuk sebuah kapal di perempatan jalan. Setelah mobil parkir, Alibaba mencolek pundak Aladdin.

"Aku pulang saja, ya? Aku nggak punya uang." Balasnya malu-malu.

"Masih kaku aja. Aku yang bayar!" kata Aladdin berseri-seri.

Maka, sekarang Aladdin dan Alibaba duduk di restoran yang ternyata hawa ruangannya cukup hangat dan nyaman. Saat membaca buku menu, Alibaba terkejut dengan rentetan harga yang nyaris sama dengan uang bayarannya di Lawrence. Namun, Aladdin dengan mudahnya memesan menu utama dan penutup tanpa melihat harga sama sekali.

"Nah, Alibaba-kun mau apa? Pesan aja sebanyak apapun yang kau suka." Katanya lembut.

"Aku? Nggg..." Alibaba membaca buku menu. "Na...nasi goreng _seafood_ saja. Sama minumnya es teh manis."

"Itu aja?" tanya Aladdin agak jengkel. "Mana kenyang? Alibaba kan harus kerja berat."

"Tidak apa. Aku kenyang kok."

"Pak, tambah _Sole meunière, lamb chop _sama_ garlic prawn." _

Alibaba tak sanggup melawan. Ketika makanan mahal tersebut terhidang didepan matanya, rasa laparnya menggelegak. Namun gengsi menahan dirinya untuk melalap semuanya dengan gaya kampungan. Alibaba mengambil porsi kecil dari nasi goreng _seafood_ dan _lamb chop. _Ini pertama kalinya makan daging domba. Biarpun ia orang susah, cowok pirang itu pernah mengecap ikan, _seafood_¸ayam, dan unggas lain meskipun belum pernah daging sapi. Aladdin menatap Alibaba dengan lembut. Ia berpikir sebentar kemudian mengambil kamera DSLR dari tasnya.

"Alibaba-kun, apa kamu keberatan kalau kita foto berdua?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Nggak sih. Memang buat apa? Kan kita tiap hari ketemu." Balas Alibaba.

"Nggak apa. _View-_nya bagus."

Alibaba menoleh. Dari jendela superbesar berlapis kaca tanpa tirai itu terhampar pemandangan metropolitan yang glamour sekaligus anggun. Gemerlap lampu berpendar dibawah langit malam yang kelam. Bintang di langit hanya terlihat seperti ribuan bintik putih yang sangat kecil dan jauh. Bulan separuh kelihatan muram, cahayanya redup. Sedang mendung atau cahayanya mungkin sudah terkalahkan oleh daya penerangan kota besar jaman sekarang.

"Baiklah." Alibaba menyanggupi.

Aladdin menggeser bangkunya, duduk disebelah Alibaba. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memotret mereka. Aladdin hanya melihat hasilnya sekilas, lalu tersenyum senang. Mereka melanjutkan kembali acara makan malam dadakan mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh!"

Pada hari minggu yang cerah, niat baiknya membereskan rumah membuat sebuah benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Alibaba meringis kesakitan, berguling-guling sambil mengelus bekas benda itu mendarat. Kini ada bercak kemerahan di sekitar garis rambutnya di dekat dahi. Benda itu berada diatas lemari. Di bungkus sebuah kertas kado berbahan sangat halus. Berdebu lumayan tebal. Dan saat benda itu jatuh, kertas kadonya tersobek sedikit. Alibaba menyadari bahwa benda di balik kertas kado halus bermotif pohon anggur dan berwarna merah marun dan corak putih gading-keemasan itu adalah buku sketsa berukuran A3.

Alibaba membuka halaman pertama.

_Teruntuk Saluja. _

Bola mata Alibaba yang bulat melebar ketika ia buka halaman kedua, ketiga, keempat...potret dirinya dalam ukuran 1 R dan dalam berbagai keadaan. Saat main basket, saat belajar di kelas, atau saat ia sedang makan di kantin, berlumur saus pedas _dimsum._ Saat ia berlatih gitar, atau berlari mengejar keterlambatannya datang ke Audiotorium sebelum Jafar murka besar. Terhias pula tulisan warna-warni khas pena warna, dan gambar dari pena yang lucu namun berkesan rapi.

_Alibaba adalah salah satu teman yang berharga bagiku di Lawrence. _

_Baik, perhatian, cepat belajar. Pintar olahraga, warna suaranya khas. Percaya diri, rendah hati, lucu, menyenangkan. Senyumnya memang bodoh, tapi sangat menenangkan hati. Merupakan teman yang menjadi pendengar, penasehat, mentor dan penghibur yang luar biasa. Aku sangat bangga bisa berteman dengan Alibaba Saluja. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kharismanya bagaikan magnet yang menarik perhatian semua orang. Aku ingin tetap jadi yang paling dekat dengannya, meski kini semua orang di Lawrence adalah sahabat baiknya. _

_Karena..._

"Alibaba!"

Cowok pirang itu menoleh. Ia melihat Judal, yang membawakan gitarnya yang _fresh from the music service store_ dan kelihatan sangat gahar, merdu, mantap.

"Aku siap berlatih, Pak Komposer. Bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Judal dengan senyum menyebalkannya yang khas.

Alibaba terdiam, lalu menyeringai "_Hell yeah, baby_."

Alibaba lalu melempar buku A3 berserta bungkus kadonya itu kedalam kardus besar berisi buku-buku lamanya tanpa melihat satu halaman terakhir yang sudah terlanjur terbuka. Isinya adalah fotonya dan Alibaba, versi _candied. _Alibaba tengah menerangkan sesuatu kepada Aladdin, berhadap-hadapan. Aladdin tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Foto itu diambil oleh Jafar atas dasar keisengan. Sebuah kalimat dengan tulisan besar-besar dan aksen tulisan yang sangat bagus bertuliskan:

_I am unconditionally love you._

_Aladdin._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NGUOOOOOO BANGKIT DARI HIATUUUUS! Sebenernya ini naskah udah dibikin lama banget. Maklum ya sekarang author kelas 11 (udah IPA, ada kegiatan OSIS pula. Omaigat, maafkan saya para **_**readers**_** ;A;). Saya lagi menampilkan sisi unrequited love-nya Aladdin, sebelum sesi puncak xixixix #slap# oke tanpa banyak bacot, saya mohon diri. Mohon review ya. Karena review anda menolong saya tetap melanjutkan karya saya. Arigatou #deepbow#**


	8. VIII: Encoding

Melukis Langit

_Summary_: Bagi Alibaba, tidak ada yang namanya malaikat. Ya, kecuali suaranya bisa membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping atau menumbuhkan harapan baru.

_Rate_: T

_Disclaimer_: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

VIII: Encoding

"_I have feelings too. I am still human. All I want is to be loved, for myself and for my talent.__"_

_Maryln Monroe_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_You're calling me insatiable and I can't deny  
On the hunt for the irreplaceable  
Impossible to find  
Should I settle for less?  
You're good but I want the best  
I want you along with the rest  
I want the world with no consequences_

Jafar duduk di pinggir panggung dengan sebuah naskah di pangkuannya. Ia tak menyangka Judal yang luar biasa acuh itu memiliki bakat luar biasa dalam akting. Meskipun perannya disini adalah perempuan (dan mau tak mau Jafar harus mendengarkan sumpah-serapahnya selama lebih kurang 30 menit), ia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Yang masih menjadi PR baginya adalah bagaimana menarik keluar kepercayaan diri Hakuryuu bagaikan Kepala Sekolah Lawrence yang selalu _overconfidence_ itu. Untuk harmonisasi, sudah jauh lebih baik dari dua jam sebelumnya. Namun karakter dan emosi dalam suara Hakuruyuu terbanting jauh dengan emosi dan karakter antagonis Neva yang diperankan Judal. Ini menyebabkan tokoh utama tak memiliki karakter yang cukup kuat dalam Opera.

"_O__h__G__od__. __Wat moet__ik doen__?_" bisiknya, dalam bahasa tanah airnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"_Bien, mon cher nevue_?"

Yunan duduk di sebelah Jafar, melihat anak-anak _choir_ berusaha menjadi _backing vocal_ yang baik bagi para tokoh utama. Ia sempat mendengarkan bagaimana Judal menyanyikan lagu No Consequences-nya Versaemerge dan bagaimana canggungnya Hakuryuu dalam lagu terakhirnya dengan Morgiana. Lalu coret-coretannya Jafar; yang terlalu rapi dan masih terbaca.

"Apa tidak ada latihan instrumental hari ini?" tanya Sang Komite Sekolah.

"Kau mau buat kepalaku meledak?" tukas Jafar sinis.

"_Mais non_." Yunan tertawa. "Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran apakah penampilanmu kali ini seperti apa."

"Tidak seperti apa-apa." Jafar membalik-balik naskahnya. "Coach, apakah _opening song_ Opera harus lagu-lagu semodel _Bohemian Rhapsody_? Atau klasik-gospel-seriosa seperti Santa Lucia atau teman sejenisnya?"

"Tidak selalu. Kau ingat, waktu kau masuk, tahun kedua? Sharrkan membuat lagu sederhana seperti _Twist and Shout_-nya The Beatles. _Opening song_ itu seperti _appetizer._ Tidak harus super-keren, hanya berikan sedikit _click_ agar mereka lebih bersemangat dengan Opera tersebut."

Entah mengapa, lagu yang disebutkan oleh Yunan tadi mengingatkan Jafar akan sang Solo Guitarist yang sedang menjalankan remedial Kelas Instrumentalnya. Tentu saja, itu seperti lagu kebangsaan bagi Alibaba.

"Menurutmu bagaimana permainan gitarnya Alibaba?" tanya Yunan lagi.

"Gila. Aku mencoba memberikan partitur nada yang akan dia mainkan. Well, memang bakat tak bisa dibohongi. Permainannya masih berantakan karena dia belum menguasai. Namun, dari lagu-lagu yang akan kita pakai, dia sudah bisa 4-5 lagu. Aku belum tahu hasilnya jika digabung dengan instrumen lain."

"Kau kelihatan sibuk sekali. Jangan sampai lupa makan ya." Yunan menepuk pundak keponakannya, dan meninggalkan sebuah kantong kertas berisi paket _double cheeseburger_ dengan kentang goreng dan _lemon tea_ untuk Jafar. Entah sang paman sebenarnya sayang atau memang ingin membuatnya mati lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Judal duduk sendirian diantara koridor kelas Baritone. Ia memeluk tas laptopnya, memandangi lantai dengan muka hampa. Ia mengendarai sepeda motor ke sekolah, seharusnya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat. Namun, kakinya malah melangkah kemari. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa kali berjingkat, mengintip pemilik rambut pirang yang duduk di pertengahan, menggaruk-garuk rambutnya karena bingung. Matanya memicing beberapa kali, kelihatannya konsentrasinya tercecer kemana-mana. Alibaba kelihatan sangat kurus. Selain sekolah, kerja malamnya di dalam tumpukan rongsokan elektronik menciptakan cekungan dalam kehitaman dibawa kedua matanya yang _cheerful_.

Ketika akhirnya sosok itu beranjak dari bangkunya, lalu keluar dengan setumpuk kejengkelan dalam hatinya, Judal berdiri. Entah kenapa, ia sangat sigap untuk masalah Alibaba.

"Oy," katanya. "Habis di _sparta_ ya?"

"Iya gitu deh." Kata Alibaba, sambil mendengus penuh dendam pada jam tambahan yang tadi dilakukannya. "_Nebeng_ pulang ya."

"Hm..." Jawab Judal. Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan dalam koridor. Hanya langkah kaki dan sesekali suara halus nafas Alibaba. Judal curiga ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan sistem pernafasan Alibaba.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan, tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Padahal di kepalanya banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Seperti ada jerawat besar di dekat alisnya, penampilannya yang lebih bersih setelah cukur rambut dan ganti produk sabun mandi, wangi tubuhnya yang maskulin meski cuma pakai parfum KW, tubuhnya yang sepertinya lebih tinggi 2-3cm, atau bunyi nafasnya yang makin lama makin terdengar serak. Namun semua mendadak hilang ketika Alibaba ada dibelakangnya, cukup rapat. Sesekali, ia merasakan dada Alibaba menghantam lembut punggungnya saat Judal mengerem. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berdentum dengan teratur di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang hidup.

"Judal..." teriak Alibaba sambil menaikkan kaca helmnya. "Keberatan nggak kalau kita mampir terus makan dulu? Aku laper banget nih."

"Haaaa?!" Judal balas teriak sambil menoleh. Lalu lintas padat dan sangat hingar hingga ia nyaris tak dapat mendengar apa-apa. "Mau makan apaan? Biasanya kau super kreatif."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mengubah yang tak bisa dimakan jadi bisa dimakan." Judal tertawa garing.

"Aku lupa. Belum nyetok bahan makanan lagi. Atau mau beli apa, terus makan di rumah?"

Judal yang tak suka teriak-teriakan begini terus, akhirnya meminggirkan motornya dan menoleh kearah Alibaba.

"Boleh aja. Tapi kan kau bilang nggak punya bahan. Mau beli kemana?"

"Pasar." Jawab Alibaba. Singkat. Padat. Tepat.

"Supermarket?" tanya Judal bingung.

"Bukaaaaaaan..." Alibaba mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah meremehkan. "Pasar laaah."

Judal kelihatan tidak mengerti.

"Pasar Induuuuk." Jelas Alibaba. "Jam segini emang udah sepi sih. Tapi yang jualan pasti masih ada. Bisa pilih sendiri bahan-bahannya."

"Nggaaaaak!" elak Judal mentah-mentah. "Maksudmu pasar tradisional? Becek, debu, kotor, nggak ada tempat parkir...bahan-bahannya nggak jelaaas." Judal bergidik jijik sendiri.

"Ayolaaaaaah." Rengek Alibaba. "Aku nggak bisa hidup mewah sepertimu. Bisa dong, mengalah sedikit? Hidup sederhana itu seru kooook."

Judal mengalah. Ia benar-benar mengendarai sepeda motor ke arah pasar tradisional mana yang dikehendaki Alibaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang malam. Jafar bisa melihat siluet cakrawala yang indah. Perpaduan oranye, merah, abu-abu, kuning, jingga, biru hingga hitam terpampang jelas dari jendela geser apartemennya di lantai lima. Cowok Belanda ini tengah asyik dengan naskah novelnya. Yah, mencoba peruntungan tidak salah kan? Ia ingat bahwa jam sepuluh nanti acara kesukaannya di TV akan ditayangkan. Maka, ia buru-buru membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring, mengirim cucian kotornya ke binatu di lantai dasar dan memasak cemilan untuk teman nonton agar bisa santai dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Permisi."

Sesosok tinggi bersuara dalam masuk begitu saja dengan santainya ke dalam apartemen Jafar. Cowok Belanda itu melongok, dan langsung menubruk sang kekasih begitu saja. Mencurahkan kasih sayangnya lewat kecupan ringan di ujung bibir kekasihnya. Sinbad merona. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Jafar seraya mematikan _microwave_ yang sudah mengoceh dari tadi.

"Tumben sekali mau mampir." Jafar duduk berselonjor diatas sofanya. Ia sudah mengenakan celana piyama dan kaus oblong _oversized_. Penampilannya memang seperti mau tidur. Namun Sinbad hanya terkikik dalam hati. Jafar tidur selalu mengenakkan jaket katun atau _sweater_, meskipun musim panas terpanas sekalipun.

"Memang kenapa? Kau saja yang tak pernah mau main kerumahku." Jafar membuat _popcorn_ dengan lelehan coklat, karamel dan _marsmallow_ yang saling bertumpuk. Bau harum, manis legit dan sedikit pahit yang lezat. Namun sebelum Sinbad mencicipinya, Jafar sudah memonopoli mangkuk _popcorn_-nya.

"Milikku." Ikrarnya. Dan Jafar makan sendirian.

Acara yang dia tunggu adalah sebuah kontes menyanyi. Ada seorang pria kulit hitam yang menjadi jagoannya. Jafar menonton acara itu sampai selesai. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti mengunyah. Sinbad, dengan penuh perhatian memangku kepala sang kekasih. Membelai helai-helai rambutnya yang sewarna gading berkilau itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Sin, menurutmu Opera akan lancar, tidak?" tanyanya gamang.

"Aku mempercayaimu. Dan Alibaba Saluja tentunya." Jawab Sinbad santai. Senyumannya seakan bisa menyapu badai terdahsyat sekalipun.

"Apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"

"Selama aku masih bisa melakukannya, dan hal itu rasional."

Jafar menggelosor turun dari pangkuan Sinbad, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke lengan sofa. Dengan tangan kiri, ia memindah saluran televisi.

"Apa subsidi silang bisa diberlakukan tanpa syarat?" tanya Jafar.

"Kau membicarakan Lawrence, sayang?" Sinbad membelai rambutnya. "Meskipun kita memiliki Komite Sekolah, Program Subsidi Silang adalah hak penuh seorang kepala sekolah. Syarat penerimanya adalah jika siswa tersebut memiliki pendapatan dibawah seperlima dari pendapatan rata-rata keluarga siswa lain, berprestasi, dan..."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Tukas Jafar. "Aku membicarakan Alibaba."

"Dia? Kami memang tidak memberlakukan subsidi silang padanya, karena dia mampu membayar uang sekolahnya. Mendiang walinya telah memberikan beberapa investasi kepada Kepala Komite untuk menjamin kelanjutan pendidikan anak itu."

Jafar terdiam. "Alibaba suka mendengkur."

"Saat tidur? Itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar, sayang."

"Tidak. Saat dia terbangunpun. Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengarnya. Saat dia sedang mendengarkan harmonisasiku dan Judal. Ia seperti menggeram, namun bunyinya seperti jauh dalam dadanya. Kau tahu, seperti bunyi kucing mendengkur."

Sinbad kelihatan bingung. "Jadi?"

"Aku rasa, dia mengalami gangguan kesehatan serius.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa ayam bisa dinikmati dengan cara begini."

Alibaba tertawa. Ia kembali mengambilkan Judal potongan dada ayam dan butiran kacang kedelai yang dimasak dengan bumbu kari dalam ceret perebus air. Kari pedas itu dimakan dengan nasi hangat berdua, ditengah hujan deras dengan petir yang cetar membahana dan badai yang menggelegar. Dari pasar, yang dibeli mereka berdua adalah banyak sekali bumbu dan rempah, sepotong dada ayam dan kacang kedelai.

"Aku juga lupa kalau ternyata punya ceret. Uhuk."

"Kau tersedak? Kuambilkan minum."

Alibaba terbatuk. Ia merasa tenggorokannya seperti disumbat segumpal daging yang tersangkut begitu saja. Cowok pirang itu berlari ke kamar mandi, menunduk di dekat kloset sambil terus terbatuk hingga paru-parunya terasa seperti mau pecah. Alibaba menekuk lidahnya kedalam, dan meludahkan segumpal mukus berwarna bening, kuning, kemerahan dan sangat padat. Hingga batuknya tak bersuara lagi, lendir itu terus keluar. Tenggorokan dan paru-parunya merasa lebih sakit. Pupilnya mengecil ketika lendir itu menjadi lebih encer, kental, hangat dan berwarna merah gelap.

_Darah._

Alibaba meludahkan sisa-sisa di dalam mulutnya, lalu berkumur hingga mulutnya tak terasa asin lagi. Dadanya terasa sangat nyeri, hingga membuatnya lemas dan nyaris tak bisa berdiri. Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan, ia berjalan keluar dengan santai seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Judal menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan memberikannya segelas teh panas.

"Sepertinya kau menelan ayam bulat-bulat." Kata Judal.

"Yah, aku sepertinya harus belajar mengunyah lebih pelan." Balas Alibaba. Ia menyambar teh panas yang dibuatkan Judal dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

"Oiya," Judal kembali mencomot satu sendok penuh kedelai. "Kau sudah memikirkan lagu untuk _Opening,_ Alibaba?"

Mata Alibaba melebar. Lalu seulas senyuman tanpa dosa terurai di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Pikirkan sesuatu yang anti-_mainstream_. Opera kita nanti nggak hanya ditonton siswa dan guru, tetapi para anggota Komite dan orangtua murid."

"Kalo _closing_-nya kita kasih sesuatu yang bombastis kayak _flash mob_ gimana?" mata Alibaba terlihat semangat dan berbinar-binar.

"Terserah kau saja sih. Aku hanya tinggal mematuhi." Kata Judal praktis.

"Tentu, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang anti-mainstream." Tukas Alibaba. Jarinya terarah ke Judal. "Kau."

"Nggak." Bantah Judal datar. "Aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian."

"Tapi kau mau jadi peran antagonis Opera." Ujar Alibaba.

"Bukan begitu. Memang sih, jadi lebih unggul itu keren. Tetapi...apakah lebih unggul itu harus jadi terkenal? Jujur saja, aku tak mau siapapun mengenalku sedetail mungkin."

Alibaba tersenyum. Bangga akan talenta dan prinsip Judal yang teguh, sekaligus benar-benar jengkel dengan sikapnya yang keras kepala. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah Judal yang membawakan sebuah lagu, secara solo, diatas panggung dengan seragam Lawrence dan kelihatan seperti _superstar_.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menentukan lagunya sendiri?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada hari kamis, Alibaba berdiri di depan seluruh peserta Opera dengan seragam hari Jumat yang dijuluki Summer Tan (jas panjang katun dengan _hoodie_, kantung dibagian dada dan pinggang serta berwarna coklat _tan_, kemeja, dasi, celana panjang dengan dua kantong belakang ala celana jeans), yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat seperi seorang eksekutif muda yang masih _fresh graduated_. Di ujung, Jafar tidak mengenakkan jasnya, lengannya digulung. Judal tidak mengenakkan dasi, begitu juga dengan beberapa anak-anak lain. Aladdin selalu rapi dan bersih.

"Choir lengkap?" tanyanya.

"Lengkaaaap~" teriak salah seorang di belakang.

"Instrumental?"

"_Complete!" _Sphintus berteriak lantang.

"Cast?"

Jafar hanya memberikan isyarat positif.

"Oke, ada sedikit perubahan jadwal. Tadi pagi Kepala Sekolah mengingatkan aku untuk membawakan beberapa lagu wajib di Lawrence pada saat Opera sebagai salam pembuka. Yang aku tahu hanya Vois Sur ton Chemin. Memang ada berapa lagu?"

"Ada beberapa versi," Jawab Jafar. Otoritasnya membungkam beberapa orang yang mengobrol di belakang. "Vois Sur ton Chemin itu wajib. Tapi kita bisa pilih lagu lain, asal berbahasa Perancis seperi L'amour de Moi, Frere Jacques, Caresse Sur L'Ocean. Gaudeamus Igitus juga boleh. Dan Santa Lucia, meskipun kedua lagu itu tidak berbahasa Perancis."

"Berapa lagu yang harus kita bawakan?" tanya Alibaba lagi.

"Tiga." Jawabnya. "Penyambutan orangtua murid, petinggi sekolah, lalu guru-guru. Setiap tahap harus dikoordinasikan terlebih dahulu, supaya ketika hari H, lagu tidak habis setelah Tamu Kehormatan duduk atau sebaliknya, lagunya habis duluan."

"Itu saja?"

"Oh, iya. Dan satu lagi yang menjadi ciri khas Lawrence."

Jafar berjalan sangaaaaaaaat jauh, hingga hampir masuk ke ruang teknis Audiotorium. Ia melakukan _stakato triple_ sebanyak enam kali dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia membuka beberapa teks lagu dari _smartphone_ miliknya dan mulai membuka suara.

_Sul mare luccia l'astro d'argento,  
Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento  
Sul mare luccia l'astro d'argento,  
Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento_

Alibaba ternganga. Dari jarak sejauh itu, dan tanpa mic, Jafar bisa menyanyikan nada terendah di dalam lagu Santa Lucia dengan begitu jelas. Heldensopran-nya yang diasah dengan sangat baik memang sudah jauh menurun akibat terapi hormon, namun suara melengking-namun-merdu khas sopran-nya masih belum hilang.

"Nah," ia berjalan lagi ke panggung, "Kalian juga bisa melakukannya. Pastikan saja suara kalian bisa sampai ke paling ujung bangku saat menyanyikan lagu untuk para Tamu Kehormatan."

"Bagaimana caranya?" celetuk Aladdin gamblang. "Tessitura Jafar-san sangat luar biasa. Choir terlatih pasti susah mengimbanginya.

"Kasih yang normal-normal saja, Muses." Cibir Jafar.

"Tentu saja kalian bisa." Jafar masih berusaha menenangkan. "Didalam hukum fisika, dikenal istilah resonansi. Dan hal ini berlaku di dunia musik juga. Semakin banyak jumlah kalian, semakin banyak resonansi yang diteruskan. Singkatnya, kalian dapat memperbesar suara satu sama lain."

Keren, batin Alibaba.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai latihan ini?" Jafar melirik Alibaba yang masih menganga.

"_Hell yeah_!" teriaknya.

Sebagai langkah awal, Jafar mengajarkan Alibaba bagaimana bernyanyi dalam paduan suara. Beberapa teknik vokal dasar sudah ia kuasai. Jafar menyuruhnya mencoba menyanyikan lagu Caresse Sur L'Ocean.

"Caresse Sur...L'Ocean..."

"Tidak, Alibaba. Lebih dalam lagi."

"Caresse Sur...L'Ocean..."

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Kenapa malah jadi makin tipis?" omel Jafar jengkel.

Alibaba menarik nafas. Ketika ia menyanyikan lirik itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya didapatkan level yang diinginkan Jafar, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia berulang kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas untuk merelaksasikan diafragmanya. Ia mengangguk mantap, namun tubuhnya terasa aneh. Entah karena tidak terbiasa atau tidak enak badan. Ia merasa tubuhnya ringan. Lalu, Alibaba memutuskan untuk duduk. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal. Ia terbatuk-batuk keras dengan bunyi serak seperti orang yang tengah terserang batuk berdahak. Suara batuk Alibaba mengundang perhatian orang. Beberapa orang menjerit ketika darah terciprat ke lantai. Alibaba menunduk, sedikit panik karena darah dari tenggorokannya tak kunjung berhenti. Judal dan Aladdin, serta beberapa orang lain langsung menghampirinya. Judal sigap menepuk-nepuk punggung dan dada Alibaba dengan lembut untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Aladdin sigap menelpon ambulans.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Alibaba..." kata Judal dengan nada yang sangat protektif.

"Sesak..." lirihnya, sebelum akhirnya cowok pirang itu ambruk di pelukan Judal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA akhirnya bisa updaaaate. Karena author sudah kelas 12, sepertinya saya akan jarang posting. Makasih bagi para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun review kalian tak pernah saya balas. Author ini manusia biasa (cenderung tuman), jadi maklum ya kalau ada yang dibalas via PM atau nggak ada.**

**Yosh, sekian bacotan saya. Saya tunggu review anda sekalian #plak**


End file.
